The Love Hina Fanboy War!
by Kanako Himezaki-Urashima
Summary: Warning: Ecchi, SI, OOC, AU, Mary Sue fic. You have been warned. We have the ENE, the KoM, the CoK, the SASA and the KFH all at WAR. *Warning: psycho author writing*
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer**: Love Hina isn't mine. I do not own any of the authors here other than Kana Himezaki. They are, however, all used with permission. Well…almost.

**The Love Hina Fanboy War**

**Part 1**

**…**

"**YOU…STUPID…_BAKA_**!!!"

The punch connected almost magically, sending the man in dark pink robes through several wooden walls and crashing into a small, _zen_ style pool in the middle of a rock garden. The passing guards, with two long spears perched on their backs that looked like antennae when seen from the front, looked at the poor man who was slowly getting out of the water and laughed like crazy. The over-stated pink robes alone were funny enough, even more so was his equally pink hat, which had four corners and small, tower-like things at each corner. With an angered gritting of his teeth, the man in pink blasted the two guards into oblivion with his trademark spell, the 'Hotspot'.

"_Baka_ guards…must be new 'volunteers'. No one laughs at the Ambassador of the Evil Naru Empire and gets away with it!" he said with pride.

"**KEBINU!!! IN MY THRONE ROOM! NOW!!!**" sounded the bellowing call.

Kebinu sighed, he felt ridiculous. While he was the most bad-ass, tough as nails Fire Mage in all the land and he was second only in power to the Empress herself, he wasn't really all that much. As he entered the room, which was filled with paintings upon paintings and statues and sculptures galore of Liddo-_kun_, he felt like throwing up. Sill dripping wet, he knelt several paces away from the woman on the throne, which he adored to this day, despite being nothing more than her lapdog and punching bag most of the time. He then noticed the moving stone carving behind the ivory throne, a grim reminder of the previous Ambassador. He dared to look at her for a split second and saw the displeasure and anger in her eyes.

"I can't believe it. You've done it again. You've just lost us another city." The Empress said almost calmly as she leaned to the left. "A mining colony no less…"

"It wasn't my fault, Naruse…"

Before he could finish, the Empress had already blasted him with a fire blast that was triple that of his strongest spell, the 'Galaxy Bang! Bang!' and that was just for starters. The fiery goddess was not pleased with losing yet another piece of land from her massive Imperial domain, which she ruled with an iron fist. Narusegawa clenched her fist, grit her teeth and her fiery red aura flared up. She charged up another fireball in her left palm, which rapidly began to turn blue from the sheer heat. Kebinu broke a sweat in fear, he was afraid he might end up like his poor predecessor, Keitaro, who had become the living marble statue decorating the throne room. He sighed; at least the robes weren't pink anymore.

"No excuses! You realize how valuable that mining colony was to the Imperial economy?! Do you?!" Naru shouted violently, the blue fireball still threatening to blast away. "Who did you and the _baka_ commanders you appointed lose to this time?"

"Well…the…the…Shinobu and Su Alliance, Empress…"

"**WHAT**?!?!?! Them?! They're practically pacifists!!"

"Well…they had Rent-A-Orcs and those Tama-canons are damn effective artillery units…" Kebinu said nervously. Naru was going to blame him for the loss anyway, no use arguing.

"Tell me, do you want to end up like your predecessor? A living decoration? I can arrange for that you know." Naru warned, though her anger seemed to abate for a moment.

"N-n-no…"

"Good. Don't lose another of **MY** territories!" Naru said before lifting Kebinu up and tossing him aside, straight through another ten walls. "I swear, good help is impossible to find these days…"

**…**

"Are you sure about this, Alaskan-_san_? I mean…going on the offensive against the Empire?" Shinobu asked her Prime Regent nervously. She wasn't one to dabble too much on military matters. After all, her powers in this world are healing and defense related. Her magic is the only thing separating the two SASA kingdoms from being overrun by the more powerful Imperial army. "We don't have much along the lines of military power…"

"Please, Shinobu-_sama_, do not worry. The Tama-canons are well capable of defeating any threat from afar long before they reach sight of the SASA borders. Besides that, we are close to perfecting Macross technology and once that is done, we will have a formidable military force." The other Prime Regent, Su's Prime Regent, known only as Shalashaska. "There is nothing to worry about."

The small garden, which Shinobu herself cared for so lovingly and sweetly over the centuries, was full of the sweetest smelling flowers in the entire world. That smile she wore made both _Baka_-Alaskan and Shalashaska tremble with infatuation. Neither of the two regents would ever admit it and Shinobu seemed numb to it, but they were greatly attracted to the unique combination of innocence, cuteness and perfect figure that Shinobu had. Shalashaska's mistress, Kaolla Su, had long ago forged the alliance with Shinobu for protection purposes. Both were at the border of the Empire and neither one, alone, could defend against Naru's hordes. Now, Kaolla was once again heading the testing of their military technology.

Kaolla was often too bust to attend to the administration meetings of the allied kingdoms. She was always working on one experiment or another, developing new, deadlier and more powerful weapons for the SASA Defense Force. Shinobu of course, focused on keeping the peoples happy and researching more powerful defense and healing magic. The threat of the Imperial Army just at their borders, waiting for even a small gap in the magical barrier she set up, was ever present. Shinobu was the one that suggested the alliance be formed in the first place and originally, the now lost group known as the Psychic Order of The Watermelon was to be part of it, at least, until the Knights of Motoko destroyed them.

"Well, if you two say so." Shinobu then made a tray of chocolate chip cookies appear from thin air. "Would either of you like one?

"Oh, thank you." Alaskan said nervously as he reached for one. "We are unworthy of such attention."

"Oh, please. It's the least I can do since the two of you are running the allied kingdoms." Shinobu smiled as she made a couple of glasses of milk appear and gave them to the allied kingdoms' two Prime Regents. "Su-_chan_ and I really have no ability to run entire kingdoms."

"It is our pleasure." Shalashaska answered as he took another cookie. "These are wonderful, Shinobu-_sama_."

"Thank you. They're just a clumsy first attempt though."

"Its things like this that makes working for you and Su-_sama_ worth it." _Baka_-Alaskan smiled.

**…**

The young, thin, weak looking man was in a meditative stance in the dark room, encircled by skulls. His long black cloak covering the simple armor he wore underneath, the candles all burning with a sickly green flame. He was underground, his inner sanctum within his dreadful Cathedral, with what appeared to be a gigantic human heart in front of him. As the flame of the candles shifted for a second, he opened his black eyes and brushed away some of his pure white hair. He stood up and turned around to see his goddess, his mistress, the source of his power and strength and the woman he would gladly die for. With a thought, he made the shadows of the room form a black carpet which she walks on with an incomparable grace.

"Goddess…" the man bowed. "…to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Come now, Kana. Need you be so formal? We are alone in this sanctum, after all."

"Sorry." Kana said as he removed his ebony cloak, revealing the skeletal design of his armor. "Anyway, it has been too long since we last saw each other, Kanako."

"It feels like an eternity, Kana." Kanako said as she walked closer and touched Kana's face. The pale, rough skin, the deathly complexion, the loving black eyes, she loved it all. "You have to learn to trust the decisions your arch-lords make on the battlefield."

"I know, I know. Fighting this War takes too much of my time." Kana agreed as he looked into the dark goddess' brown eyes. "It's all for you though."

"What use is territory and dominance to me without someone I can trust to rule beside me?" Kanako posed the question as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. "You're the only one that understands. You shared the Void with me; you know what it's like. I would have no other person rule with me, my Anti-Pope."

"I apologize. You know I cannot step down though. Should I leave, even with a successor, the Empire, the Knights of Motoko and maybe even the Kitsune Fan Horde would invade and divide the lands we worked so hard to attain." Kana sighed reluctantly. "If only I had the power…we would have control over this entire land now. I am a disappointment to you."

"No. You have done exceptionally well, considering the limitations of what I have given you."

Kanako almost melded with the dark shadows of the room, of the shadows within Kana's embrace. They never said the words of love to one another, there was no actual confession of love but they didn't really need to say it out loud. In the years Kana spent working to convert countless people to the Church of Kanako, they grew closer than they ever expected. Kanako sought comfort in the darkness of Kana's aura, the evil, the demented, destructive nature of her Anti-Pope and Master Necromancer. They had shared the darkness and loneliness of the Void together. Kana was appointed as the Anti-Pope of the Church by Kanako herself and he has done everything since then for the greater glory of his beloved.

"Your darkness…" a voice from outside the underground chamber sounded.

"Yes?" Kana asked, releasing Kanako from the embrace. There was no need though, the shadows of the room moved with Kanako's will, to wrap the two of them in darkness. "What is it?"

"General Talon seeks an audience with you. And…Grand Minister Eijentu of the Kitsune Fan Horde is here to negotiate the new contract for the Rent-A-Orc army." The young warrior answered. "What shall I say to them, your darkness?"

"Tell them I will be coming soon. I will finish my meditations in a moment." Kana answered before turning to Kanako's patient and understanding but sad expression. "I must go, Kanako. I am sorry but duty calls."

"I understand."

**To Be Continued…**

Kanako: This is just a preview. I won't update this until Kana finishes with "Angel Light, Angel Dark". I wouldn' want to take reviews away from my evil one's grand work.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

**…**

"Well, it's not that I approve of the decadent life style of the people within the KFH territories but…" Motoko trembled in agreement with her Knight Commander.

"Then we must launch a Crusade! A holy war against the decadent and deplorable KFH! That sly fox Kitsune must be brought low! And we, the Knights of Motoko, will be the sword that will cut them down!"

"Down with Kitsune!" the battle cry within the Main Hall sounded. "Down with the KFH!"

Motoko shook her head, yet again did her Knight Commander, James Ray Edwards, misinterpret her words. The KoM are a rather misguided lot, not by Motoko's fault but rather by Lord Edwards' lack of ability to understand what message Motoko was trying to convey. The samurai looked on towards the right, where a dark shadow was moving rather unnaturally. It was the person she knew only as Sadistic Shadow, an odd individual that reminded her of Kanako in some ways. None of the Knights noticed her presence so she moved a little forward, close enough to speak to Motoko. Motoko was willing to talk to anyone but her own knights right now, which made Sadistic Shadow's presence tolerable for the time being.

"Motoko-_sama_…" she greeted.

"Shadow-_san_…"

"A rather rowdy lot, aren't they? Quite unlike their mistress, how odd, don't you think?"

"Sometimes I wonder…" Motoko stammered before refocusing her thoughts. "What brings you here?"

"Is it a crime to bask in the presence of the honorable samurai goddess Motoko?" the shadow's head distorted enough to make it obvious she was smiling. "I'm just visiting."

"Won't your Empress notice you're gone?"

"The Empress is too busy punishing one of her city governors. A man by the name of…Leon…something or other. I could never really remember." The shadow answered.

"And here I was…trying to avoid entering the conflict. Sometimes I wonder why I didn't take up Kana's offer a few years ago." Motoko slammed her head on the wooden table. "It would have made things so much simpler."

"Well, there were three things that stopped you. He's known for his treachery, he's at war with the Evil Naru Empire and his mere presence reminds you of the evils of this world."

"There are also three qualities that would have made accepting his offer the sensible choice. He's known for his treachery, he is at war with the Evil Naru Empire and his Necro-Technology produces the second most lethal weapons in all the land, second only to the SASA's weapons technology."

"Well, his offer is certainly gone now." The shadow's voice had just a hint of glee. "I must get going, Leon what's-his-name's execution must be done by now."

"Well, _sayonara_, Shadow-_san_."

**…**

"What do you have to say for yourself...whoever you are?" Naru scowled at the miserable figure kneeling in fear before her.

"It wasn't my fault! I'm innocent!" the former Imperial city governor, Leon D.S. Geeste groveled. "Give me another chance Empress!"

He tried to scurry away from the burly arms of two of the Empress Naru's Royal Guards, in their thick, heavy blood red armor that had two horns and bio-mechanical wings. It was bad enough nobody ever really remembers his name right but now, with the recent loss of the city he once governed, he was about to become target practice for the Empress. He would be, by rough estimation, he would be number four hundred thousand, three hundred eighty seventh poor Imperial official to be personally fried by Narusegawa herself. He was sweating so much there was very little moisture left in his body, which made Naru smile. It would be easier to burn him to ashes with less moisture.

"_Baka_." Kebinu snickered by the side of his Empress. "If the Empress gave second chances, you would be working the sewers underneath the Imperial Palace, Hinata Sou. Not waiting for execution."

"Shut up Kebinu." Naru reprimanded. "I have not given you permission to speak."

"_Gomen_, Empress."

"Now, do you have any lasts requests?" However, Naru readied her blue fireball just as he was about to open his mouth. "On second thought, you don't deserve that. You're nothing but a miserable failure."

Within a second, Leon's entire body was covered in scalding hot blue flames, his entire body burning to a crisp quickly and painfully. As Naru laughed maniacally, watching the man get his due for failing her and the Empire, a snap of her fingers was Kebinu's signal to laugh as well. As the two of them laughed, the Royal Guards opened the doors of the throne room and let the screaming former governor out of the room. Then, Naru noticed a faintly moving shadow in the distance. It had a female figure and she knew who it was. With a wave of her hand, she sent Kebinu and the Royal Guards out of the throne room. As the shadow stepped forward, kneeling before the Empress, they didn't realize Kebinu was listening in from the outside, scheming, conniving Ambassador that he is.

"My Empress…" Sadistic Shadow greeted.

"Where have you been?"

"I have merely been here and there, your eternal loveliness." The shadow smiled, in a sense. "I have only been wandering in search of what you ordered me to find."

"And where is it? Where is the Necronomicon?"

"The Church of Kanako has it, my Empress."

"Necronomicon…" Kebinu snickered form the outside. "…very interesting. What would that miserable monstrosity of a woman want with the Necronomicon? I'll have to dig into that…"

**…**

"Well, well. What brings you here, General Talon? Grand Minister Eijentu?" Kana asked as he entered the war room of the Cathedral of Shadows, center of power for the Church of Kanako. "What may the darkness do for you today?"

"I'm just here to re-negotiate the KFH Rent-A-Orc contract for another…fifty years, I think. I could never really listen to Boss Kitsune so much. Too much _sake_ during administrative meetings can do that to a man." Eijentu answered before swallowing a glass of _sake_.

"You run a corrupt religion here, Kana."

"We may be corrupt, the mantra of our armies may be 'Lie, cheat and steal for the glory of Kanako' but at least we're honest about it." Kana reasoned as he took his seat and noticed the five girls standing behind Talon. He raised a white eyebrow and eyed them all. "Your second in command, Silver, not with you today? How odd, that."

Kana and Eijentu eyed the five fine female specimens in different ways. Eijentu's eyes didn't seem to vary much from the typical female's eyes when seeing if a girl is attractive or not while Kana was more of analytical. He looked into their eyes, trying to find out just how useful any of them could be. The one with crimson red hair had a strong stance but smelled of gunpowder. The blonde was a tempting sight, even to the unyieldingly loyal Kana, but something about her put her off. The green haired one was quiet but he could sense that she was disgusted at the sight of him. The youngest looking one, one that bore an unbearable cuteness, seemed intelligent enough. And the last one, the pink haired one was just…strange.

"Lieutenant Silver's busy negotiating a deal with the SASA for some ground infantry. They find the Rent-A-Orc company you run a little expensive." Talon smiled, Kana smirked. "These five are my personal guards; meet my version of your Dark Templar Special Forces Kana, the Angel-_tai_."

"They may be expensive but they are effective, General. We don't use run of the mill, idiotic, moronic Orcs after all." Kana replied. "Necro-Technologies have created Orcs that actually possess the intelligence of an average human being."

"Such intelligence still isn't really much, if you really think about it." Eijentu interrupted. "Come on, Kana. Get the contract out so we can both sign it. Boss Kitsune is throwing yet another week long party and I'm already two hours late."

"Of course, Grand Minister, the contract will be prepared soon. I assume you want the same package as the previous one?" Kana asked eagerly. He rubbed his hands; he could almost smell the KFH gold bars that would be used to pay for the rental of an entire army of Orcs.

"Yeah, that's about it." Eijentu agreed as if she didn't care. It was clear she just wanted out of there.

"Well then, sign on the dotted line." Kana smiled evilly as he handed the contract over. "And leave the seven thousand tons of gold at the door."

"You're a greedy man, Kana." Talon smirked comfortably as Eijentu signed the contract and left in a hurry. Kana simply read the contract over once and smiled, the Church was now seven thousand tons of gold richer. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"You should know me that well by now, old friend. We served under the same long gone alliance once."

"As I recall, you were the first and last War Minister for Shinobu-_sama_ before she decided that you were too…treacherous and evil to stomach." Talon said as he leaned back on his seat and signaled the Angel-_tai_ to leave. "Then, you found yourself exiled by the Empress herself into the Void."

"It was her mistake to exile me there." Kana smiled as he saw Kanako appear from the shadows. "And as for Shinobu, well, I bear no ill will towards my former mistress but my loyalty rests on someone else now."

"It rests with me." Kanako said as she softly placed her hand on Kana's shoulder. "There is no question of that, is there, General Talon?"

"Absolutely, Dark One, there is no doubt of that." Talon bowed before Kanako's presence.

"You better believe it." Kana smirked as he took a drink.

**To Be Continued…**

**Kanako: ** Don't say I didn't warn you people. Nobody disrespects **MY** Kana and gets away with it. And please stop complaining about the lack of Sara, Haruka and Mutsumi factions. I'm not putting Haruka and Sara in this one, so no factions for them. And as for Mutsumi, I have plans...special plans that not even Kana knows about. Since you people seem intent on making me update this quickly against my wishes, after conferring with Kana, I decided to put this up.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

**…**

James Ray Edwards, Knight Commander of the Knights of Motoko. Proud but misguided, strong but with a tendency to be rather delusional, loyal but incredibly absent-minded. In Motoko's own words, Knight Commander Edwards was, simply put, quixotic. He stood at the back as the lower ranking Knights charged the enemy stronghold before them. He fully believed he was attacking a KFH stronghold, though it seemed rather poorly decorated to be one. Now that he thought about it, he never recalled the KFH having any fortresses capable of standing up to a siege by a full squadron of Knights. This one wasn't just holding its ground; it was starting to drive the Knights into a dishonorable and shameful retreat. Then, one of his lieutenants approached him.

"Sir, the Knights want to ask…why you are wearing pink armor." he asked nervously.

"It is because it is the color of Motoko-_sama's_ preference!" James declared proudly. "It is the color of Knights! It is the color of the honorable Knights of Motoko!"

"Uhm, sir, **RED** is the color of Motoko-_sama's_ preference."

"Crap." James' eyes widened with the perception of the obvious. Slamming his hand into the emblem of two _katanas_ crossed over one another and over a samurai banner, which decorated his helmet, he thought of something to redeem himself with. "It doesn't matter! I will conquer this decadent and deplorable KFH stronghold! And then, I will be honored by Motoko-_sama_ herself!"

"Sir, if we are supposed to be attacking KFH territory, why is the army in the middle of CoK controlled territories?" the lieutenant asked.

"CoK? By that you mean the Church of Kanako?" he asked nervously.

"Well, yes sir."

"Crap." Knight Commander Edwards smashed his head on a rather large rock repeatedly before having yet another 'bright' idea. "We launch a crusade against the darkness, corruption and evil of the Church of Kanako!"

"If you say so sir…" the lieutenant said nervously before a blade cut him in half.

"James Ray Edwards, Knight Commander of the Knights of Motoko." A grim voice called. James turned and watched in horror as he licked the lieutenant's blood from the black edge of his crescent shaped blade. He looked in horror; he wasn't prepared to face Kana the Evil himself in battle. "Do you realize where you are?"

"The…KFH frontier territories?" he guessed nervously as he began to back a few steps.

"That's the wrong answer, Edwards. You're in the territory of the Church of Kanako, **MY** church." Kana said vindictively. "This officially breaks the peace treaty we signed from ten years ago. I'll consider this a declaration of war."

Edwards drew his two _katanas_, ready to fight Kana if he had to. Edwards was a skilled warrior, a master of his two sword kendo technique but Kana had several advantages over him. It was well known that the _ki_ power of the Knights of Motoko decreases considerably when on CoK soil, the dead bodies that littered the ground all around him were just as deadly in Kana's hands as that crescent blade was and Kana was not bound by the rules of honorable combat, unlike Edwards. Kana moved his blade swiftly, the demonically sharpened edge of his blade cutting clear through the armor of his opponent. Edwards could see the reflection of his fear-stricken face on Kana's blade as the Necromancer's hands glowed green. A sign that he was about to cast one of his many dark spells.

"Do you know how powerful my 'Soul Canon' spell is in a place with so many dead bodies? I am giving you a chance to retreat with the lives of your men. I suggest you take it."

"You have not heard the last of us, you evil!" Edwards declared as he ran towards his men. "Retreat men! Retreat, now!"

Kana stood there, his weapon vanishing into the darkness from whence it came. He stood and watched the Knights retreat and found it laughable. The rumors that Motoko's Knight Commander was less than competent may well be true but it shocked him as to how unlike Motoko the Knight Commander was. It was just laughable to the highest degree. Then, one of the shadows rapidly crawled on the ground towards him and took shape. He snickered as he watched Edwards trip over a rather large rock and fall flat on his face. Then, the shadow beside him took a female form and stood close to him. The shadow knew better than to stand too close though, Kana despised letting anyone other than Kanako laying hands on him.

"Is it wise to let Edwards and the others to run like that?" The Sadistic Shadow, the spy of the Church of Kanako within the Empire asked.

"No." Kana answered bluntly as he raised a hand that was glowing green. He had awakened the thousand or so skeletons on the field around him, all armed and ready to fight. "Go forth my skeleton army. Show them what it means to trespass in CoK land."

**…**

"Empress, I wish to speak with you."

Kebinu knelt before the domineering, cold, heartless, despised, hated, loathed, vindictive, unjust, cruel, demonic, beautiful and intelligent absolute ruler of the Evil Naru Empire: the Evil Empress Naru Narusegawa, the only one among the goddesses of Hinata Sou to both rule her own territories and control Hinata Sou. Kebinu noticed just now that the black beady eyes of every single one of the hundreds of Liddo-_kun_ in the entire throne room had just turned to look at him. He couldn't take the abuse anymore, the demeaning. He should have refused the job from the get go, with the fact that being Imperial Ambassador also means you are the Empress' official target practice person and scapegoat.

"Yes, Kebinu? What is it?"

"Well, I'm here to…offer my resignation." Kebinu said as he nervously approached the Ivory Throne. He looked on as Naru eyed the document. "…"

"Stop sweating all over my pink carpet." Naru ordered. "Or I'll have the Liddo-_kun_…never mind. I'd rather not tell you what they do. It's too horrible, even for me."

"Yes, my Empress."

"Well, everything seems in order." Naru sighed as she stood up and in an impossibly quick move, removed three layers worth of fine silk garments. "So, where do you want to do it?"

"Eh? I don't understand?" Kebinu muttered as he stared. Naru, despite all her seemingly infinite negative qualities, was a beauty. Kebinu stared at the hair, the eyes and the unbearably attractive figure and tried his hardest not to lose any blood. One of his many boyhood fantasies as Imperial dishwasher had just been fulfilled. "Why are you…"

"Look at page 2334 of the Imperial Ambassador's handbook, section 4." Naru said as she made said handbook appear out of nowhere. "The Severance Package for the Imperial Ambassador."

""In the event that the Imperial Ambassador resigns, the severance package will be that he has the Empress herself to be his personal 'love slave' for one day for every year of service."" Kebinu's heart almost stopped. "Is this real?"

"Yes." Naru said as he made a grab for his…lower extremity (**Kanako**: Notice it's not plural. *grin* You better thank me for this, Kebinu. You owe me. **BIG** time.). "It's real. So, you've been working for me for…seven eyars right? That means for one week, I'm your personal 'love slave'."

"I've died and gone to heaven…" Kebinu stammered. "Anywhere will do…"

(**Kanako**: Maybe its best we leave those two alone for now…I don't want to up the rating, after all…)

**…**

Tuxedo Jack, proud air commander of the SASA sat in his captain's seat on the SASA's command warship, the Su-ship, prepared to lead a squadron of Tama-bombers to attack their enemy, the Evil Naru Empire's borders. It would be interesting to know that the Empire is west of the SASA territories but Tuxedo Jack has them heading to the northwest, which is controlled by the Knights of Motoko. Needless to say, Motoko's not the only one with rather absent-minded commanders. Bearing the emblem of a frying pan crossed over a turtle shell with a weird eye on it, the emblem of the SASA, it was rather easy to see who was attacking. With only four or five Veritech attack units to guard the twenty or so Tama-bombers…

"Haha! Now we will deal a blow to the Evil Naru Empire! We will crush their border fortress!"

"Commander Tuxedo Jack sir! The bombs!"

"Yes, yes. I know the bombs are capable of decimating an entire city in a matter of seconds with their 30-megaton payload!" he declared proudly. "We will make Shinobu-_sama_ and Su-_sama_ proud!"

"No sir! The bombs are going back to **US**!"

"What did you say?!"

"Sir, someone's waving a sign down there. It reads 'Deflection field, a trademark owned by CoK Necro-Technologies, is up. Anything that hits it goes back to whoever threw it. Bye, suckers – Kitsune'. Sir the bombs will make contact in five seconds!"

"I am so screwed…" Jack slammed his face to the wall. "Wait…we're in KFH territory?"

As the shrapnel of the bombers and Veritechs began to rain down on the thousands upon thousands of Kitsune's followers, the party just kept on going. Surrounded by her aides and advisers, all young, attractive males with absolutely no brains whatsoever and thinking that their place in the world is to be ogled, fondled and otherwise toyed with by Kitsune, the decadent fox basked in the glory, decadence and party atmosphere of her domain, the KFH. Nearby, Eijentu, the only female in the upper ranks of the KFH administrative staff was nearby, drinking herself into unconsciousness while randomly firing shots of her two special handguns. Like Kitsune, she had a bunch of attractive males around her as well, for the same purpose as Kitsune's little collection and roughly the same level of intelligence.

"We just got rid of some invading forces!" Kitsune rose up and announced to the partying people of the KFH. "I hereby extend the party another…ten days! Let's all get drunk and party some more!"

"I'll drink to that, Boss!" Eijentu cried. "Hey you're cute. The Boss would love to have fun with you…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Kanako**: I say 'No' to your suggestion, Shalashaska. We now have our first casualties of war, a short view of the KFH and Kebinu gets lucky. Next part! We finally find out what happened to Mutsumi! The author I really don't like becomes Naru's new scapegoat! Sorry, I meant lapdog! Sorry, I meant Ambassador! Kanako and Kana get just a little more romantic! Talon finds out he's attracted to the Empress! And of course, more insanity! Kebinu, a nice way to thank me for giving you Naru would be too give **ME** Kana in "Road Trip"...just a "suggestion".

**Kana**: Of course, When my dear Kanako suggest something, it usually means it's a demand. And after much deliberation, I've decided to let her update this as often as she likes. It helps in getting a stable power base around here.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

**…**

"Oh God! Kebinu! You are an animal! Oh yes! Yes! Yes!" Naru's pleasured voice cried out. "More! Deeper! Faster damn it! Your Empress demands it!"

"The things I do for the Empire…" Kebinu whimpered.

(**Kanako**: Okay. Now may not be a good time to check up on the ENE. It's still on the third day of Kebinu's severance package, after all.)

**…**

Kana sat down on the table, the green flame of the candles the only light. Across him was his goddess, his lover, the dark mistress Kanako Urashima. They were silent, for the most part; the Cathedral was often empty this time of night with the exception of the two of them. Kanako looked at her dark, conniving companion, a man who possessed a mind almost as manipulative as her own, if not more so. She wanted to reach out to him, to hold him in her arms as he so often did for her. Now was not the time though, now was not the time for her to make her move on him. There would be a more appropriate time to physically consummate their affection but it was not now. For now, her mere presence was enough.

"My violin…" Kana slipped out of concentration. "…I haven't played for you in five years."

"The hands that hold the crescent blade and cast spells of Necromancy are not hands able to play beautiful music on the violin." Kanako said, taking a sip of her red wine. She and Kana preferred red wine over most other wines since they were disgusted by the taste of beer and something about the way the wine isn't really red attracted them. "One day, you won't have to carry the burden of Necromancy and then, you will play for me as gloriously as before."

"I will wait for that day to come." Kana answered with a loving smile as his and Kanako's hand touched on the table's ebony surface. "Until then, my sword and my Necromancy are yours to command."

"Kana…" Kanako whispered as her face drew closer to his.

"Kanako…." Kana whispered back as they both closed their eyes.

"Launch EVA!!" Misato Katsuragi, of Shin Seiki Evangelion fame popped up from out of nowhere.

(**Kanako**: I don't own Shin Seiki Evangelion. Think of this as a disclaimer)

"Excuse me, miss…" Kanako's nerves twitched violently. She did not take kindly to the interruption of the moment they had previously. "…you're looking for the Eva Fanboy War. This is the LH Fanboy War."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Misato chuckled in apology. "I'm lost. I don't suppose you could direct me to where the Eva Fanboy War is?"

"Three doors down, turn left and walk past five intersections and turn left. You should five a swirling black mass at the end of the hall that'll portal you to the Eva Fanboy War world."

"Thanks!" Misato smiled as she walked off. "By the way, you two make a lovely couple!"

"You do realize where you just sent her, right?" Kana asked once Misato was gone.

"The 'Angel of Darkness' world where there are hundred upon hundreds of tentacle plants that take their nourishment from the female…organ." Kanako grinned evilly. "Yes, I do."

(**Kanako**: No, I don't own AoD either)

"You're an evil woman." Kana smiled as he blew out the candles, making his hand, that glowed a sickening green, the only light source.

"You're not too bad yourself." Kanako smiled as she used the shadows to draw Kana closer to her.

**…**

Andrew Joshua Talon, general and supreme commander of the neutral forces, which is a rather fancy name for an army-for-hire, stood in the room. His second in command, the lovely Silver Raye Adams, stood in the room as well. However, she was standing farther away, while Talon stood at the foot of the marble prison of his dearest Mutsumi Otohime. The elegant, if somewhat confused, turtle queen was imprisoned there long ago, during the era of the Dual Empresses. Talon remembered those days well, when the Empire was a just, loving regime. Then, when the first Imperial Ambassador, Keitaro Urashima, chose Mutsumi as his bride, Naru, in her jealous rage, imprisoned both in marble. Talon was still rather angry at himself for failing to rescue Keitaro's prison when he and the guards loyal to Mutsumi made their rescue attempt.

"One day, Mutsumi-_san_. One day, I will reunite you with Keitaro and I will bring down that cockroach, that miserable little psychopath, that conniving, violent, vile, despicable, lovely woman."

"Uhm, General…"

"Call me Talon, Silver. We've been friends since our days back in the Imperial Guard." Talon smiled. "I miss the days when we still had the Dual Empresses."

"Well, I may or may not be hearing things but…did I just hear you call the Empress Naru…lovely?"

"I did? Impossible! I despise her! I would rather rot alive!" Talon contested. "My loyalty rests with Mutsumi-_san_! Not with that beautiful, luscious psychopath on the Imperial Throne!"

"There you go again." Silver raised a curious eyebrow as she toyed with the fireball in her hands. "I dare say, you're attracted to the Empress Naru."

"Well, she is really, really sexy. Damn…" Talon muttered as he bashed his head onto the wall. "I am attracted to her."

"I'll go get Forte-_kun_ and the rest of the Angel-_tai_." Silver said as she stepped out of the room. "Maybe they can knock some sense into you…"

"If not, call Kana and have him bring a couple of Black Priests with him too." Talon whimpered. "Still, there isn't any shame in being attracted to a woman like her right? I mean, she is really, really hot right?"

"What are you asking me for?" Silver was just about to throw a fireball in his face. "What do you think I am, Talon, a lesbian?"

(**Kanako**: I do not own the Angel-_tai_ either. And if I got Silver's gender wrong, blame Talon. He told me Silver's a girl.)

**…**

"Yes! Faster! Deeper! More! More! More!" Naru kept on shouting. "Make me scream like a cheap little whore! F*** me for the glory of the Empire! For **MY** satisfaction! Just f*** me damn it!"

"I should have resigned from my job after **TEN** years…" Kebinu muttered to himself.

"Yes! Yes! Kebinu! Make me your screaming little b*tch!"

(**Kanako**: I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself, with Talon fantasizing about Naru and all. Damn, I'm evil.)

**…**

"Did we just lose an entire squadron of Tama-bombers over KFH space?" _Baka_-Alaskan asked, or more appropriately, demanded from his co-Prime Regent, Shalashaska. "What were they doing with a faction that we have peaceful relations with?"

"Please, the KFH won't know it was us. For crying out loud, their mistress isn't exactly all that intelligent. And even if she is, she's drunk as Hell most of the time." Shalashaska simply brushed off _Baka_-Alaskan's worries before walking off. "Don't worry so much, the SASA will be fine."

"Why is it that his being in control of the military and technological areas of the SASA worries me?"

"Well, that at least makes two of us, Cheshire Cat. That makes two of us." _Baka_-Alaskan sighed as he looked at his secretary. "Someday, he may well be the death of us all."

"Should I hire some assassins to get rid of him?" the Cat asked. "I hear that General Talon's Angel-_tai_ are capable of carrying something like that out and placing the blame on the ENE."

"No, nothing that has happened calls for something that drastic yet." _Baka_-Alaskan reprimanded his more violent companion. "His being alive also adds stability to the SASA command structure and establishes trust among those in Su-_sama's_ kingdom in the Alliance."

"The political game, I see."

"When I was chosen, I swore to make Shinobu-_sama_ the one and only supreme goddess of this world. Even though I negotiated the Alliance with them and a peace treaty with the KoM and the CoK, I still hold true to that oath." _Baka_-Alaskan adjusted his symmetrical sky blue cloak and proceeded to view his mistress, Shinobu Maehara, in the garden. "She is beautiful, isn't she?"

"She is absolute perfection, sir, nothing less than that."

**…**

"My Empress…you summoned?" An almost completely burned hump of what could somehow be passed as human flesh stood just outside the Imperial Throne Room's doors, which were locked. He stood wondering just what all the moaning was about.

"Yes…oh my…not there Kebinu…" Naru moaned through the doors. "I'm appointing you as the new Imperial Ambassador…not now Kebinu! I'm working! Wait a moment! Congratulations, Ambassador…what's your name again?"

"It's Leon D.S. Geeste, Empress."

"It doesn't matter what your name is! I'll just call you Monkey-Boy."

"But Empress…"

"Go away, Monkey-Boy." Naru ordered uncaringly. Behind the doors, she made a grab for her former Imperial Ambassador. "Now, where were we Kebinu? Oh yes, there…oh yes…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Kanako: ** Hehehe. Evil, isn't it? Kebinu, you owe me for all I'm doing for you here. The plot is starting to thicken with even the co-Prime Regents of the SASA showing different agendas. Well, one of them anyway. We also now know what happened to Mutsumi. Next episode! We take another look at the KFH hierarchy! Kanako and Kana slaughter yet another misguided invasion force! Motoko contemplates getting rid of the KoM entirely! The ENE send forces to attack the SASA! Another author bites the dust! Leon, you want to get on my good side? Agree to take off that damn Kanako/Kentaro fic and never publicly mention it again and never, **EVER** refer to **MY** Kana in a derogatory manner again. Then we'll talk.


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

**…**

_Sake_ makes a lot of people do a lot of strange things when they've had enough. Dressed in her night robe, laced with gold, silver and hundreds of every precious gem imaginable, the ever seductive, ever beautiful, ever foxy Kitsune, stumbled in a drunken stupor into her Grand Minister's bed chamber. Kitsune was barely wearing her night robe, which was rather heavy due to all the fine jewels on it. Eijentu, though rather drunk as well, managed to get to her feet and lie Kitsune down on her bed. Suddenly, without warning, Kitsune grabbed Eijentu by the throat and pulled her down to the bed with the fox. Kitsune and Eijentu stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Kitsune's hand started "wandering".

"You know, you've been working for me for a long, long time, right?" the fox asked as she lowered her lips to her Grand Minister's neck.

"Yes, Boss Kitsune…" Eijentu mumbled. "Very long..."

"In all that time, have I ever told you that I think you're…" Kitsune paused, fixing her drunken gaze in the other girl's own eyes. She licked her lips, slowly unbuttoning Eijentu's dress. "…cute?"

"N-no Boss…"

"Well, now you know. And now that I see you up close…" Kitsune now sat on top of Eijentu, slowly disrobing herself. "…you're a little hot too…"

"B-boss! Wh-what are you saying?!"

"I'm saying…I'm tired of guys…"

(**Kanako**: I don't think we need to know what happens next. Like it Eijentu?)

**…**

"**YOU**! **STUPID**! **IDIOTIC**! **BAKA**!"

"Motoko-_sama_! It was not my fault!"

Motoko was furious. In her hand, another ball of lightning was getting ready to be thrown in the general direction of the Knight Commander of the KoM. Several craters were already on the ground, in the garden, in the knight's main hall, in Motoko's meditation chamber and in virtually every room in the entire headquarters of the KoM. James Ra Edwards, the shamed knight commander of the KoM was running around like a scared, stupid little bunny rabbit. It was obvious Motoko wasn't about to give him any time to explain himself right now so he figured running would be the best and most honorable, not to mention logical, course of action.

"Retreating from the field of battle is dishonorable enough! Attacking without my orders is even more so! And the stupidity of attacking a Necromancer, especially one as powerful as Kana, in the middle of a graveyard is deplorable! But to make an enemy where we once had a potential ally is going too far!" Motoko shouted as she threw another lightning bolt at him. "Come back here, Edwards _no baka_!"

"Master Kana is going to want to know about this." The Sadistic Shadow, hiding somewhere in the main hall grinned as she vanished, using the shadows to teleport. "The KoM just might be destroyed by their goddess if this keeps up."

"I'm sorry! I thought it was the KFH I was invading! It's the map's fault!"

"Don't place the blame on an innocent object!" Motoko cried. "Once I'm through punishing you, I'll be busy apologizing for any inconvenience you and your foolishness caused to CoK!"

**…**

"Kebinu…are you awake?"

"Yes…somehow. The past six days…." Kebinu could barely speak; Naru's things were still somewhat over his face. "…felt like Heaven…tired…sore…can't…move…lower…body…"

"I had an epiphany after your last…"shot" into me." Naru said with an almost caring tone. "The reason why I'm so evil, so bitchy and so downright psychotic all the time is…I'm sexually repressed."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Empress."

"Now that I've had six very, very, very pleasuring days with you…I feel so much…nicer and…sweeter than before. I almost feel like releasing Keitaro from his prison."

"You do?!" the living marble statue that is Keitaro asked with glee.

"I **almost** want to, Keitaro, almost." Naru then turned to Kebinu again with a sweet, puppy dog look on her face. "The point is…I've figured out that I need some…*ahem*…"loving" to be this nice and sweet all the time so the people will love me again! So, for the glory and greater good of the Empire and for the sexual satisfaction of your Empress, would you like to be my personal man-whore? Please? All you really have to do is lie down and let me do all the work."

"What?! Why him? Why not choose me?!" Keitaro complained.

"Shut up!" Naru commanded as she threw a fireball in Keitaro's face. "See? I need someone to give me…*ahem*…"loving" so the Evil Naru Empire won't exist anymore. It'll become the Beloved Naru Empire. I need you to give it to me night after night after night, Kebinu. I know it's a lot to ask and it'll be very hard work but won't you do this favor for me? Please?"

"I…I…" Kebinu suddenly had an attack of conscience. The reason he resigned was, aside from being unable to bear Naru's evil anymore, was to sign up for the KoM. Rumor is Motoko's looking for a new, sensible and even halfway capable Knight Commander. Now, with Naru's offer of, essentially, giving him what most men really want every night for the rest of his natural born days, he's divided. Not for long anyway. "I'll do it! I will be the Empress' personal man-whore!"

"Oh, thank you!" Naru shouted as she jumped on top of him and started bouncing around a little. "Well, since I feel really sweet right now, you want to help me bake a few cookies for the troops?"

"Empress, not to impose but…we still have one day to go on my severance package."

"You don't actually have to help me bake, you know." Naru winked suggestively. "I'll **only** be wearing an apron, after all…"

"**YES**!" Kebinu thought to himself as he started to violently nosebleed. "Who's the man? I'm the man! **SCORE** baby!"

**…**

"We're under attack!" one of the SASA peasants ran around screaming. "It's the Empire!"

And true enough, it was one of the Empire's "supposedly" invincible Liddo-walker platoons charging through the defensive magic shields of the SASA border, specifically, Su's side of the territory. Behind them was a massive horde of Imperial Naru-troopers, all armed to the teeth with their rifles, spears and whatnot. Shalashaska, the military commander of the SASA territories, immediately got the defensive troops on rent from Talon and Silver Mercenaries Inc. as well as his attack squadron of experimental Veritech fighters to try to repel them. He looked on in fear as the one of the ominous Liddo-walkers simply crushed anything and everything in their path. He also realized that this was just a scout force; they weren't the real invasion force.

"Damn it! I see what they're up to! They plan to take out Shinobu-_sama's_ anti-magic shield generators so the Imperial Fire Mages can burn everything down!" he grunted. "Alright, SASA Veritech squad, our main targets are those fifteen Liddo-walkers! Stop them before they punch a hole in our anti-magic shield!"

"Yes sir!" the voices sounded on the intercom.

"Fire at will!" he ordered. Suddenly, the rest of the squad began to fire on one of their own. "What the? Why did you shoot him down?"

"You said fire at Will sir." One of them answered. "So we shot Will down."

"Idiots!" Shalashaska was frustrated. The best combat pilots alive and they can't understand a simple expression. He had to retrain them soon, he thought. "Open fire on the enemy!"

**…**

"I've never seen SASA troops attack with such ferocity before." Kana noted as he, riding on his Velociraptor, looked on at the battle from the top of the hill. "It almost reminds me of Imperial Naru-troopers."

"True." Kanako, who was also riding on a Velociraptor, concurred. "Still, it looks fun."

The two of them overlooked the battle below, the hordes upon hordes of SASA troops with their swords and rifles taking on roughly ten Necromancers and the number of Skeleton Warriors and Bone Mages they summoned up. It was a furious battle, with neither side taking the upper hand. Kana then looked over to his side, the woman he loved was dressed in her usual black dress and she didn't appear to have a weapon on her. She looked like she had no right to be on the battlefield but that was wrong. Kanako was the goddess of darkness and with the CoK territory having countless shadows; the entire territory was her weapon and armor. Closing her eyes, she summoned the shadows to her, forming an invincible black armor.

"I love it when you do that." Kana smiled as he watched Kanako shape the shadows into a pair of pitch black _Masamune_ _katanas_. "It's so darkly cute, just like you."

"You flatter me too much." Kanako's blush was somewhat visible through the shadow helmet. "Shall we, Kana? The blood of the battlefield beckons."

With that, Kana and Kanako raised their weapons and charged down the hill, their swords cutting through the SASA troops that were foolish enough to challenge them on their own territory. Kana could only stand back and watch in awe, admiration and love as Kanako's twin _Masamune katanas_ carved through the enemy ranks, slaughtering and butchering all in her path. Then, Kana himself readied his crescent blade and cut clean through any survivors that were left in Kanako's wake. There lay the root of their relationship, the enjoyment of carnage, slaughter, manipulation and mental warfare. Their victory was assured. As Kana made the mistake to bask in the chaos, a sword was driven through his side and another in the chest.

"Kana!" Kanako cried out as she saw Kana drop his crescent blade, staggering and disoriented on top of his mount. Finally, he fell down, unconscious, when a third was driven through his back. Kanako dismounted and wrapped her arms around Kana as the shadows enveloped them, to take them to the Cathedral. "No…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Kanako: **That damn Kanako/Kentaro is still up. Still pissing me off. So Leon stays banned. Not **ALL** men are like Kebinu, Motoko-_chan_. Kana used to be like that too. Until I came along and straightened him out. And as for the one complaining, quit your whining before I send you to your doom. My fic, I can do whatever the Hell I want.

**Kana:** To that anonymous Russian tipper: I don't really mind that bit in chapter 2 of Talon's 'And Now For A Word'. A mild transgression, a moment of weakness. Talon is, hopefully, writing something that will more than make amends for that. Andrew Joshua Talon, just be sure you **DON'T** do it again. *evil, jealous glint in the eyes* Aren't you content with Naru and Mutsumi? If not, I would understand. You can have any of them, just stay away from what's **MINE**...

**Kanako**: Not like that thing was in character, anyway. I would never do something like that. I would never betray Kana.


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

**…**

"Charge! Take no prisoners!" Eijentu's voice sounded throughout the battlefield. "Taking care of POWs cost too much!"

The Rent-A-Orc army heard her and began their rush towards the Imperial invasion force. It was unusual that the majority of the Imperial troops were infantry, with not a single Liddo-walker, the Empress Naru's favorite weapon, was present among the attacking force. It didn't make sense that the Empire would invade KFH territory without even a single one of those supposedly invincible attack walkers. Still, the ENE artillery and slowly approaching infantry force was closing in. Eijentu couldn't really afford to ponder on that right now though, the Orcs were outnumbered five to one. Even Orcs can't win with those odds. Still, the well positioned Orcish snipers were taking out a good number of troops, which was good.

"Damn! I knew it was too good to last!" Eijentu scowled as she looked through her binoculars. "An Imperial walker is coming!"

"Commander, I don't think we can keep this up." One of her lackeys commented. "I suggest we call a tactical retreat."

"A retreat does sound appropriate." Eijentu thought for a moment. "Sound the retreat!"

**…**

"You! You have some nerve to come here!" Kanako shouted as she stepped out of her bed chamber, where she had been nursing the still unconscious Kana. "After what your forces did to him, you dare come here!"

"I swear, Kanako-_san_, I gave no order to attack your territory!" Shinobu could only stand back, she had never in all the countless millennia of her existence had she ever see anyone **THAT** angry. "You have to listen to me! I would never…"

"Have you come here to add insult to injury? Come to mock me because you think I'm weak now?" Kanako asked, forming a shadow _katana_ in one hand, ready to cut Shinobu to as many pieces as she could possibly make. "I assure you, I am as powerful as ever. We may have been friends once, but I would sooner see you rot as a sacrifice on the altar of this Cathedral than to allow you to make a mockery of him! We may be vile and treacherous but at least we have the decency to declare war on our enemies!"

"Kanako-_san_ please…" Shinobu's eyes were watery and close to tears. Clearly, these were not the eyes of someone who was here to mock the wounded Master Necromancer. "He and I were…friends. I would never order my troops to attack your territory…"

"What do you want?" Kanako asked coldly though her anger had abated somewhat. She lowered her weapon but still kept it at the ready. Equally ready were the shadows of the Cathedral itself, which, of their own volition, begun to circle around Shinobu's neck. They could choke her at a moment's notice, if they came close enough.

"I came here to see how he is doing." Shinobu answered, her eyes reflecting a fear. It wasn't the fear of the shadows that threatened to choke her or of the enraged Kanako before her but the fear of losing an old friend. "And to assure you, neither Su-_chan_ nor I condone or ordered the attack."

"He's still unconscious, if you must know." Kanako answered, mentally ordering the shadows around Shinobu's neck to back away. She then dropped a sword bearing the emblem of the SASA on the table between them. "This was what did it, a sword from the SASA army."

"I apologize. Some of the troops can be…fanatical sometimes." Shinobu answered as she eyed the blade, confirming that it was from her army. "I swear, on everything I hold dear, I would never order such an attack. You know as well as Kana does what we had…"

"He loved you once." Kanako admitted as she sat down across Shinobu, driving the blade of the shadow _katana_ into the ground. "He loved you enough to leave you for the good of both of you. But rest assured that whatever he felt for you then is long gone now."

"I have no delusions of ever getting him back. I came here as his friend and yours." Shinobu answered as her eyes began to show she was ready to beg. "Kanako, please, let me see him. My powers can heal his wounds faster than any medicine can. If you refuse to see my actions as a gesture of peace between our two factions, then see it as a gesture of friendship between the three of us. Consider yourself warned."

"Fine then, he's in there." Kanako said as she stood up, katana in hand, opening the door to her bed chambers. "If an attack like that happens again, we will take it as a declaration of war and not even your friendship with the two of us can save you."

"I understand." Shinobu answered with full confidence as she followed Kanako inside. "Kana…"

**…**

"What the Hell is going on?! Why aren't my weapon systems working?!"

"Trouble, I see, Shalashaska."

Shalashaska was surprised at what was happening. The Imperial infantry was slowly wearing down but the Liddo-walkers were downright unstoppable. Those things were decimating everything in their path, from Tama-canons to Tama-tanks to the experimental Veritech fighters. Nothing could stand in their way. Now, his Veritech's weapons refused to function and Cheshire Cat had suddenly contacted him. His only working weapon, a mounted machine gun was barely even denting the Liddo-walker's armor and he could just barely dodge the inhumanly accurate aiming of the massive machines of destruction. As he struggled to keep himself in the air despite seeing many of his men be shot down, _Baka_-Alaskan's secretary laughed.

"What the Hell is so funny?! I'm in the middle of a battle here!"

"I know. So tell me, how do you plan on taking those walkers down without any proper weaponry?"

"What the f*ck? How did you know that?!"

"I disabled them."

"You did **WHAT**?! You traitor!"

"Well, if anything, my boss' plan is working well. You'll die in battle and no one will oppose him as he takes over the entire SASA government." That conniving Cat smiled. "Bye."

"Well, there's nothing I can do then." Shalashaska sighed, closed his eyes and set his Veritech into a downward spiral, aiming for the fuel tank of the lead walker. "**CRY HAVOC AND LET LOOSE THE DOGS OF WAR!**"

**…**

Motoko slammed her head into the table. She had just been through seven grueling hours of potential applicants as new Knight Commander of the Knights of Motoko. Needless to say, she was dog tired. She was contemplating leaving the KoM altogether, the group just didn't seem worth the trouble anymore. The only person she had in the group with even remotely having the required minimum tactical leadership skills was James Ray Edwards. Not exactly her best choice. She sighed as she took one long, very long, drink of water. She found herself in a corner now, either to abolish the KoM completely and have them running around engaging in battles mindlessly and eventually get themselves killed or to re-appoint Edwards as Knight Commander and risk getting them all killed in some misguided crusade or another.

"Now I **KNOW** I should have taken Kana up on his offer back then." Motoko slammed her head again on the table. "Maybe it's not too late to get rid of these people…"

**…**

"Kebinu, I'm bored." Naru sighed as she lay down on her Liddo-_kun_ shaped bed.

"Err…" Kebinu twitched. "Not to sound like I'm unwilling, because I am, but I just gave you wild, wild nookie five minutes ago. I don't want to die of exhaustion, Empress. Though, I would surely die with a smile on my face…"

"I didn't mean **that**, Kebinu. I know your limitations. That's why I'm considering using my fingers right now, if you know what I mean." Naru smiled with a _hentai_ glimmer in her eye. Kebinu would never have noticed. "Sing for me."

"I can't sing."

"Sing or **DIE**!!" Naru ordered, her eyes burning with a fireball in hand, white hot this time.

"Oh Naru, I am but a fool…" Kebinu began singing to the tune of 'Oh! Carol'. "Darling I love you, and my love is true!"

"Oh, wonderful! _Kawaii_, Kebinu!" Naru clapped in glee. "Take your clothes off!"

"You hurt me…hurt me…hurt me…and you made me cry…but if you leave me, I will surely die…" Kebinu shook his head while STILL singing. "Darling there will never be another…"

"Strip while singing or **DIE**!"

"Cause I love you so! Don't ever leave me! Say you'll never go!" Kebinu was now stripping as he sang. Degrading? Yes but necessary if he wanted to live. Without his powers as a Fire Mage, even an ordinary fireball would do him in. "I will always want you for my sweetheart, no matter what you do!"  
  


"Oh yeah! This is fun!" Naru cried with in a typical _ hentai_ glee. "Show me the money!"

"Oooh Naru! Naru! Naru! I'm so in love with you!" Kebinu then felt something grab his lower body. He looked down in shock. "What the Hell?"  
  


"Aww, how _kawaii_! Liddo-_kun_ wants to use you!" Naru smiled. "Threesome with Liddo-_kun_! Threesome!"

"Ack! A…a stuffed toy is going to use me?" Kebinu whimpered as Naru dragged him to the bed. "I feel so degraded. And why were you so mean just now?"

"Oh that. I lied about becoming nicer after getting some nookie. It actually just makes me want more and more nookie and sometimes, it even makes me a heck of a lot meaner!" Naru said as she slammed Kebinu to the bed. "Now, stick your damn tongue out!"

"But you said…" Kebinu slapped his face. Did he really believe that Naru would become nicer after getting some? He admitted that idea was rather dumb. "Who am I kidding? I accepted the job for the nookie!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Kanako: **Hehe. Next episode! More backstabbing in the SASA! We find out what Kana and Shinobu's past relationship really was! Talon and Mutsumi have a talk! Eijentu and Kitsune in a bathtub! This is getting really, really _ecchi_. I'm absolutely sure Kana never intended for it to go like this but it's my fic now! I'll respect my husband's wishes and keep the more dramatic story ideas of his intact. I also got 2 prequels for this! One covering the golden age of the Mutsumi and Naru years of the Empire to Talon's rescue attempt and the other dealing with the 5 years Kana and I spent in the void! Motoko-chan, I'd love to straighten Kebinu out as well but I'm busy with Kana. And yes, I fear your I.Q. is dropping.


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

**…**

"Report, Cat." _Baka_-Alaskan ordered.

"Shalashaska is dead, sacrificing himself in battle. His suicide dive took out a Liddo-walker, the resulting explosion destroying another three walkers and severely damaging the last one." The Cat reported. "The surviving troops say he died a martyr's death."

"Quite." The Prime Regent grinned maniacally. It was a little early but everything was going well in his scheme. "And what of our surprise attack on the CoK?"

"Reports say that Kana was wounded, three times in fact." The Cheshire Cat grinned evilly.

"Is he dead?"

"Well, no but he won't be…"

"Then you have failed." _Baka_-Alaskan said ominously. "The objective was to kill him."

"If I may ask, why are you so insistent on eliminating him?"

"Because as Master Necromancer, he is the chosen keeper of the Necronomicon, which, along with the Book of Shadows, can summon forth the greatest power this world has ever known. That power will propel Shinobu-_sama_ to her rightful place as Supreme Being of this world." He explained. "Those two out of place artifacts (OOPArts) will allow her to reign supreme and I will rule by her side."

"You mean we will rule by her side."

"Yes, yes." Suddenly, the scheming Prime Regent drove his long sword through the Cat's back, ripping through his heart. "Have I ever told you…"

"Damn…you…back…stabbing…."

"…that I hate cats?" _Baka_-Alaskan smiled as he ripped the blade through the side of the Cat's body, essentially cutting him in half. "And I do not tolerate failure."

**…**

Kana was sleeping restlessly. The glow of Shinobu's healing spell was still there but slowly fading. Kanako stood there, in the shadows of her room, observing. In his mind, one of his many bitter memories was playing again. He was still a child in this one, barely seven years of age. He once lived in a small Imperial slave village, at the time when Naru's brutality was at its highest. He sat somewhere in the shadows, almost completely covered by them, as he watched one man completely decimate his home, his village, his family. He would never forget that man: Leon the Butcher, the Imperial 'discipline' officer at the time. Kana would not forget that day, nor would he forgive the man who slaughtered his family before his eyes. A nightmare it surely was, one that he awoke from in a cold sweat, feeling soft lips on his. They were **NOT** Kanako's.

"I'm sorry." Shinobu blushed as she pulled away. "I'm…glad you're awake now."

"Was it that dream again?" Kanako asked. "The Butcher dream again?"

"I swear, before this war is over, I'll kill him." Kana closed his eyes grimly, his knuckles bleeding. "I will."

Shinobu kept her silence and simply looked at Kana. His body was weak, scrawny and barely even alive with its pale skin tone but it was his will, his spirit, his mind, that was powerful. She both admired and feared that power. His dogged determination to bring down the Empire that enslaved and eventually slaughtered his family, the undying loyalty to his beloved Kanako and the ability to take the pressure of his duty as keeper of the Necronomicon, she could almost love it. However, the fear that these very same qualities made her feel was overwhelming that small attraction. Deep inside, Shinobu wanted a little demon in her man but Kana simply had too much demon in him.

"My…wounds…gone?" Kana asked as he used his hand to search for his wounds. "You did it?"

"I did." Shinobu nodded. "As a favor for a friend and to show that I didn't give the order to attack."

"Yes, that was all I ever was to you." Kana said, noting that Shinobu was pointing to the opposite side. She didn't have to do that, Kana knew that Kanako was there. "I know she's there and she knows I don't have any of those old feelings left."

"We made a good pair, administratively speaking, and while you may be a warrior of darkness, I am proud to call you my friend." Shinobu smiled as she got up. "I have to go, Kana, Kanako."

"Thank you." Kana said as Shinobu began to vanish in a circle of light. "For the healing and for the memories, thank you."

"No." Shinobu said as she completely disappeared. "Thank ** you** for the memories."

"What memories? Kana, is there something you haven't told me?"

"You know everything. What I once felt for her, that moment in time when she mistakenly thought she felt the same way. I kept nothing from you." Kana answered as the look on his face asked Kanako for forgiveness. "I'm sorry about that kiss just now."

"It's alright, as long as you're alive and well." Kanako said as she sat down beside him and embraced him tightly in her arms. "I was afraid…for the first time, I felt fear. I was so afraid…of losing you."

"I won't die. Not until I've completed my oaths." Kana said, lifting his arms to return the embrace. "Not as long as you want me to be here."

"I won't let you come so close to death again." Kanako slowly began to cry. "I don't want to lose you."

**…**

"Congratulations, Eijentu. You just warded off an Imperial invasion force!" Kitsune said as she relaxed with her Grand Minister in the giant bathtub. "Have some _sake_ with me."

"It was not really my victory, Boss. That mercenary team Talon sent us on short notice…the Angel-_tai_, did most of the work." Eijentu confessed but she took a nice long drink of _sake_ anyway. "Boss…I need a favor."

"As long as it's not like the favors we had a few nights ago, sure, what is it?" Kitsune smiled foxily. It was clear one night with Eijentu was all she wanted. "Anyway, what do you need?"

"I need a rather large raise."

"How come, Eijentu?"

"Well, remember that redhead in Talon's personal body guards?" Eijentu asked. "I want to hire her as my personal guard."

"Why? Not enough security personnel watching you?" Kitsune asked as she ran her hand along Eijentu's petite lap. "I would have thought you didn't like having too man guards around."

"Well, the redhead was a one hot girl." Eijentu smiled, trying not to show the fact that she enjoyed Kitsune's hand moving along her legs. "Please?"

"Sure, why not? The KFH has money to spare anyway."

"Thank you!" Eijentu cried out in glee before taking another drink of _sake_. "You are too good to me, Boss Kitsune. I can't imagine how I can thank you!"

"I do. After we finish this bath, you can give me a nice, long backrub."

"Y-yes Boss! I'll give you the best backrub you've ever had!"

**…**

"_Ara_…Talon-_kun_? Is that you?" the large slab of marble that had Mutsumi imprisoned within moved to look to where Talon was sitting down, as if meditating. Silver was just outside the room, asleep. "Talon-_kun_, are you alright?"

"Mutsumi-_san_? Mutsumi-_san_ you're alive!" Talon exclaimed as he jumped for joy. He ran to the marble slab, seeing Mutsumi's perfect smile form on the marble. "How? And why only after all these years?"

"_Ara_, I've been asleep."

"Asleep? After…never mind." Talon just sighed. Good old Mutsumi, even being imprisoned in marble didn't change her rather cluttered but still empathic and gentle, loving mind. "How are you? I'm sorry Silver and I couldn't get Keitaro out too."

"It's okay." Mutsumi smiled brightly through the marble. "I'm sure you'll reunite us soon."

"I am honored and humbled by your confidence in me, Mutsumi-_san_." Talon bowed before her. "I swear, I will not fail to return you to your rightful place as Empress."

"_Ara ara_…you and Silver were always my favorite Royal Guards." Mutsumi smiled. "Oh, by the way, how is your friend, that nice mercenary? Kana was it?"

"He is serving under Kanako-_san_ now." Silver, who just entered the room, answered for Talon, looking in awe at the moving, living marble statue that is Mutsumi Otohime. "At war with the Empire that that psychopath Naru has turned into an instrument of butchery, sadism and pure evil in the years after you and Keitaro-_san_ were sealed in marble."

"_Ara_, that's nice."

"Good old Mutsumi-_san_." Silver smiled while shaking her head. "The same old, loveable Mutsumi-_san _from all those years ago, she still hasn't changed."

"Now that you're awake, do you know how to unseal you from your prison?" Talon asked, holding Mutsumi's marble hand. "We have no idea how to do it."

"_Ara_…My old Book Of Shadows has the spell that can undo this." Mutsumi then noted the doomed look Talon had on his face. "Why do you all look so glum?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Kanako: **Haha! I like writing stuff like this. It helps me take out all the repressed anger and angst I've guilt up over the years. Next episode! Shinobu reminisces! Kana has 2 surprises for Kanako! Kebinu's first battle! And the **NEW** Knight Commander of the KoM revealed!


	8. Part 8

**Part 8**

**…**

"Damn it, why didn't we know of that attack beforehand?" Eijentu sat at her desk, looking at her tactical map. "Damn intelligence division must be drinking on the job again. And how in the world did that attack force make it past the CoK and KoM without getting attacked? They're right between us and the ENE. Damn it, if only the KFH spy network were as effective as the CoK's. Half of their military are spies and half of those are spying on other spies."

"Uha, ma'am, are you sure you want me to wear this to work?" Forte Stollen, Eijentu's new bodyguard and personal assistant asked with a blush. Understandable, since she was wearing what could be the skimpiest and tightest possible schoolgirl outfit in the world. She twitched, wondering why her General Talon put her here. "It's a little tight…"

"That's the idea…" Eijentu grinned as she licked her lips. She stood up and made Forte sit on her seat. With a grin, she sat on Forte's lap, curling up her body to the redhead with a glint in her eye that made Forte twitch. "Forte-_san_, you have such smooth legs…it's so…."

"Uhm, ma'am, I think you're leaking."

"I'm not leaking, Forte-_san_." Eijentu answered as she slowly positioned herself on top of Forte as the chair was knocked to the ground. "I'm wet."

**…**

"What?!?! Surely, Motoko-_sama_, you are not serious!" James Ray Edwards, **FORMER** Knight Commander of the KoM was shocked and awe-struck. "**HER**?!"

"Yes, her." Motoko answered, taking a sip of tea while a ball of lightning circled around her. "Mint-_san_ will be taking over as Knight Commander. You will be her assistant."

"Someone please tell me this is a dream! She is a mercenary! She has no concept of honor or loyalty!" suddenly, he found his body smashed into the nearby wall. "What the?!"

"She's a telepath and she comes with excellent credentials from General Talon." Motoko answered.

"Faked, most likely." He sneered as he got back to his feet only to be slammed to the wall again. "What the Hell?!"

"Edwards-_san_, I'd appreciate it if you didn't attack my character so much." Mint, the unbearably cute and adorable, blue haired girl requested, her ears twitching. She was as old, of not older, than Edwards was but she had the body of a twelve year old. "I hope we can work well together."

"You will accept her as your superior or I will remove you from the KoM completely." Motoko served her ultimatum. "What is your answer?"

"Fine, I accept." Edwards then whispered to himself. "At least the boss is cute…"

**…**

"Damn it. I never thought I'd come back here without a full on attack force." Talon commented as he knocked out an Imperial guard. "The guards are getting sloppy, aren't they, Silver?"

"Damn right. A sneak attack like this would never have worked back in the day." Silver said as she signaled the three remaining members of the Angel-_tai_, Milfeulle, Vanilla and Ranpha to take the point. "So, where is the Book of Shadows?"

"Hello! Would any of you nice guards like some tea and cookies?" Milfeulle Sakuraba, the lucky girl who seemed to lack any working mental faculties asked aloud, alerting the whole of Hinata Sou to their presence.

"I should have known better than to have let Motoko-_san_ hire Mint." Talon slammed his head to the wall. "We'll have to fight then."

"Milfeulle, your stupidity never ceases to amaze me!" Ranpha shouted. "You _baka_!"

**…**

Kana placed the torch, with its hideous green flame, on the wall as Kanako looked on in awe at what was in the darkness. She could feel the power emanating from what she saw flowing in and out of the small catacomb, she was overcome with awe. She looked at Kana, who smiled at her sweetly. He knew what these were too. Kanako touched the surface of one, it was covered in a sticky substance but the texture was smoother than the finest of silks. Kana stepped forward to embrace her from behind, which comforted her immensely. She could feel his warmth, his darkness; she could hear his heart beating madly for her. She moved one of her hands to touch his, moving it lower from her waist to her right inner thigh.

"How did you obtain these?" Kanako asked.

"It was a difficult endeavor, costing me more than I initially thought it would but in the end, I obtained them." Kana answered. "According to out spy network, the only thing that could possibly match them is the Tama-zilla that Kaolla is working on."

"We will be unstoppable once they…"

"I have another surprise for you." Kana said before slowly kissing Kanako's neck and slowly moving upwards. He turned Kanako around, showing her a small box. "Open it."

"Oh my..." Kanako was shocked to see what was inside. It was a ring made of shining black obsidian, hand-carved into the shape of a coiled viper with small rubies for eyes. She looked at Kana, then at the ring again, unable to say a word. "This ring…"

"I carved that myself. Kanako, I have been with you for many years now and there is nothing and no one I hold dearer to me than you." Kana said as he knelt down to one knee. "Kanako, I am unworthy of doing this but, I have to ask, will you…"

"Need you ask?" Kanako interrupted as she put on the ring. "The answer is yes, Kana, I will marry you."

**…**

"What in the Hell was that?!" Kebinu shouted as he fell off from his place on top of Naru when Talon charged in the door. "Talon?!"

"Kebinu? You and…her?" Talon acted shocked but deep inside, was jealous as Hell. "Then again, you were always fantasizing about her."

"Hello Talon…" Naru crooned in a sly tone as she pressed her naked body to Talon's. "You've certainly become a lot more…attractive since I last saw you."

"N-N-N-Naru…." Talon just stood still like a drooling idiot, entranced by Naru's naked body, the leg which was starting to run along his side, the way she rubbed her lower body onto his. He was, in the purest sense of the term, aroused. "I…I…I…"

"Talon! Focus!" Silver cried out, warding off the guards with some fireballs. "We're not here to indulge your damn attraction!"

"R-right! We're here for the Book of Shadows!" Talon shook his head, reluctantly pushing Naru away. It was by no accident, of course, that his hands were grabbing Naru's chest. "They **ARE** real!"

"Hands off the Empress, Talon! Nobody gets to do that but me!" Kebinu complained, quickly putting on some battle armor and grabbing his axe.

"And you are?"

"I'm her personal man-whore." Kebinu declared, at first with pride but then, he realized just how degrading that sounded. "I mean…assistant!"  


"We're just f*ck buddies." Naru answered as she slipped back into bed, her eyes focused on a certain part of Talon's anatomy. "You can be my f*ck buddy too, Talon."

"Talon…" Silver sneered, casting fireball after fireball was tiring and keeping Talon from losing control to his other 'head' was frustrating. Even the Angel-_tai_ weren't of much help.

"Face me in single combat Talon!" Kebinu issued his challenge. "Winner becomes her man-whore. Damn it! I hate saying that!"

"Just shut up, man-whore!" Naru and Silver said at the exact same time.

"Fine, I accept." Talon accepted. "But if I win, I want the Book of Shadows."

For the next three hours or so, Talon and Kebinu slugged it out, Talon's sword against Kebinu's axe. Neither of them really gave in and gave the other an advantage or chance to take the upper hand. Naru closed the doors of the bed chamber and sat down beside Silver and the Angel-_tai_, watching the duel. Naru was still undressed and she found the action…interesting, to say the least. Silver and the other girls were blushing since Kebinu seemed to forget to put any pants on. Silver in particular, since she and Kebinu used to…*ahem*…date. Anyway, eventually, watching two men fight over her got boring to Naru and she noticed the attractive Ranpha Franboise, heavenly body of the Angel-_tai_, beside her.

"Say, you up for some girl on girl?" Naru asked, moving her hand in between Ranpha's legs but not quite touching that 'spot'. "My name's Naru, what's yours?"

"I'm disgusted by you!" Silver complained. "You have two men fighting over you and you go and hit on the closest pretty girl you can see! You sick _hentai_!"

"This coming from someone who is staring at Kebinu's…equipment." Naru grinned.

"I wasn't staring!" Silver denied with an obvious blush. "What do you care, anyway?"

"Well, let me assure you, he's quite good in the sack." Naru smiled. "You should try him some time."

"Ack! I didn't want to know that!" Silver covered her ears in denial.

(**Kanako**: Sorry Silver. Story thing. You understand, don't you?)

**To Be Continued…**

**Kanako: ** *tingling* That proposal sends tingles down my spine! I almost wonder if any of the girls out there are jealous that they don't have a man like Kana in their lives. A man devoted to me, me and only me. Leon, cease this irreverent spamming of fanfiction.net, you're aggravating me further. A few hours, that's all the leeway I'm going to give you. If you put up a signed review that makes me feel you're worth forgiving, I'll let you keep going. Fail and I'll ban you for life. Silver, I couldn't really think of anyone else to use in what you've just read. Don't worry, I won't exploit it. *grin* Much. This was never meant to be Pandora's Box. I never planned for conflicts to arise from this fic. *whistling innocently* See the halo over my head? *angelic smile* Talon, friend, I think we should just let this chaos slide along. I think it will end by the time this story is finished.


	9. Part 9

**Part 9**

**…**

Kanako slept on her bed comfortably, unaware of Kana, standing by her door protectively. His eyes had deep, black rings under them, the result of years of sleeping with one eye open night after night. One night the left eye, the next he would use the right. He always did that, the open eye vigilantly watching Kanako's door. Whether it was paranoia or pure, unrelenting devotion, he didn't care. All that mattered was that Kanako was safe from harm. Now, his eye was seeing Kanako slowly awaken, which made him open his other eye. Whether Kana actually got any sleep over those many years of doing this or not, he didn't seem to care. Kanako was awake after a few moments, her eyes looking at Kana intently.

"Can't sleep?" Kana asked.

"I should be asking **you** that."

"Well, since you're awake, would you mind if I asked you something that's been bothering me for a while?" Kana asked, relaxing his crescent blade.

"Ask away." Kanako said as she sat herself up. She was wearing a black satin night gown, looking intently at the tired frame of Kana's. He needed a good night's sleep, she was sure of that. She'd drag him to her bed and make him get a decent night's sleep even if it killed her. "And when I answer it, get some sleep. You look like a dead-tired corpse."

"Fine, I'll sleep, but no funny stuff." Kana smiled slightly. "Anyway, this has been bothering me for a while now. Why is it that women claim they want the mature, sensitive, responsible guy when in the end, they fall for the bratty, useless, irritating, hormone-crazed kid?"

"Well, that's interesting."

"Not that I'm including you in that. You seem to know perfectly well what you want." Kana answered as the shadows lifted him from the chair and lay him down on the bed, his head on Kanako's lap. "I guess I'm asking you what women really want."

"Well, you know how men always say they can't figure out what women want from them?" Kanako smiled as she curled her fingers on Kana's white hair. "The answer is really simple, once you take the time to think about it. The reason why men can't figure out what women want is because even we women don't know what we want in a man."

"That makes no sense at all." Kana sighed before smiling a little. "You're a mystery to me, you've always been. That's what I love about you."

"I thought it was my dark, evil demeanor?" Kanako giggled a little, gently caressing Kana's white hair. Kana slowly closed **both** his yes, letting Kanako's sweet humming lull him to sleep. Finally, after so many years, he was sleeping soundly. Kanako smiled lovingly, softly kissing him on the forehead. "Sleep, my Dark Prince. Take your sweet rest and dream dreams of darkness and of me."

**…**

"I've done it!" The voice of Kaolla Su echoed throughout the hall. Shinobu, who was somewhere in the background, simply sighed. "I've done it!"

"Done what, Su-_chan_?" Shinobu asked.

"I've completed my greatest creation!" Su proudly declared as she pulled down the curtain on a massive machine. "I've made…Tama-zilla!"

Shinobu looked on in awe. It was massive, probably bigger than the SASA government complex. It was structured like a gigantic, bipedal, muscular version of Tama-chan with two large weapons on the shoulders. Shinobu could sense the power; the machine was armed to the teeth and powerful enough to destroy an entire platoon of the dreaded Liddo-walkers with ease. It was a dreadful creature and Kaolla was obviously unbearably proud of it. In any case, Shinobu smiled and left Kaolla to her work, walking out the door to her private garden. No one else in all of the SASA could enter this private sanctum; this place was her sanctuary, her place to think on things.

"Kana…he's gotten worse since I last saw him. He's not at all the man I worked with and to whom I owe the very existence of the SASA to." Shinobu whispered to herself as she held a small, ruby red rose in her hand. "His scars, his skin, his build, they're all completely different, they're much worse now. I'm worried about him. I hope he's doing alright despite his appearance."

"Why should you be worried?" one of the roses asked her. The core reason as to why she kept this garden her private sanctum was, whenever she would touch a rose, it would gain the power to speak to her. "You and he are not what you once were. You are just friends now, are you not?"

"Maybe…" Shinobu sighed as she forced a smile on her face. "Still, seeing him again…it reminded me of so many things. I wonder…can those hands still carve a slab of obsidian into a fine statuette? Can he still play magnificently on his violin?"

"You miss those things?"

"I guess so. He was incredibly creative, even on the battlefield. I actually still have one of those small statuettes of me that he carved a long time ago." Shinobu thought with a reminiscing smile. "It's actually a figure of me, dressed in a fine silk kimono. I still have it on my bedside."

"He must have really had feelings for you." A feminine figured black shadow rose from the ground behind Shinobu. It didn't startle the goddess of light; she had become used to her friend's rather unorthodox entrance. "Or was it the other way around?"

"Honestly, Shiara…" Shinobu didn't bother to turn around; she knew that this Shadow would leave once the question was answered. "I don't really know anymore."

**…**

"How do you like my new trick?" Kitsune grinned. She had her finger in the water of the bath, which had begun swirling around like a whirlpool. A new trick Kitsune picked up on. Among all of the goddesses, she was clearly the last one to pick up on the full extent of her powers. She had barely used them aside from impressing the horde with a dancing fountain of _sake_. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Oh…yes….Boss…." Eijentu trembled as the waters between her legs stirred rapidly, getting her excited. Even more exciting for her was the fact that the two women she had eyes for, her Boss Kitsune and bodyguard Forte, were there for her to gawk at. "Forte-_san_…"

"Y-yes…." Forte struggled with her nervousness, seeing that glimmer in Eijentu's eyes. "It's a nice trick."

**…**

"Silver…" Talon said as he looked at his whimpering second-in-command. It was odd, most of the Angel-tai were of higher rank than she was and Talon certainly had more than enough capable officers but he still had Silver, a mere lieutenant, as his second-in-command.

"I know what you're going to ask and no, it was nothing serious."

"Not from what I'd manage to gather from the Empress." Ranpha grinned. "And you were loo-…"

"Shut up Franboise." Frustrated and agitated, Silver shot a rather large, potentially lethal fireball Ranpha's way. Needless to say, she didn't speak much after that. "And I wasn't looking at it."

"Well, at least we got the Book of Shadows and I can only imagine what Naru is going to do to Kebinu after his failure." Talon showed a comfortable smirk. "I'm sure it'll be painful."

"Uhm…General Talon sir…" Milfeulle, the pink haired lucky one stopped and looked around nervously.

"You do have it, right Sakuraba?" Silver asked with a twitch.

"Well, no." Milfeulle answered nervously. She saw Talon's look of 'all that hard work for nothing' and Silver, trying to keep calm as she looked at the entire group. "Sorry. I think I left it in Hinata Sou and I got this pastry book instead."

"Talon, why did it have to be Mint that you passed on to the KoM?" Silver asked as she grabbed and twisted Talon's ear. "You can be such a _baka_ sometimes."

**…**

"Psi-Corp, this is operative Mint, please make contact." Mint's telepathic mind sent the message over to the underground headquarters of Psi-Corp, an army of powerful telepaths that manipulated the minds almost everyone in the world.

"Report, Mint." One of the telepaths of high rank answered her.

"I am now official Knight Commander of the KoM. Subject Aoyama appears to be too frustrated to pay close attention to the military actions I will instigate and my assistant, Subject Edwards, does not seem to have the mental faculties to fully understand what we are doing." Mint answered, her ears raised up while she was in her meditative stance. "Do I have permission to continue with phase two of the operation?"

"High Control says no." another high ranking telepath answered. "Ensure that Subject Edwards will not be a security risk. If he proves to be one, terminate him."

"I understand." Mint answered as she slowly relaxed her mind. "Mint out."

"Excellent. One of our spies is now Knight Commander of the KoM." A voice from the darkness behind the telepaths declared proudly. "Everything is falling into place."

"All for the glory of the KFH." One of the telepaths answered. The telepaths didn't dare scan her; she was mentally shielded from such things. The only other beings with such shielding are the goddesses. The shadowy figure then walked out of the chamber. "Where are you going, ma'am?"

"I have arrangements to see to. Keep receiving the data from out spy network and prepare my copies for my return." The shadow declared. "Understood?"

"We understand, ma'am."

"Fools." The shadow grinned evilly as she stepped out of the underground chamber. She let out a low, conniving laugh. She was Shiara, the Sadistic Shadow, master spy of the CoKGB. "While the Psi-Corp thinks they are working for the KFH, all their information is going directly to mistress Kanako."

**To Be Continued…**

**Kanako: ** Blight, I'm not hiding behind anyone. I m fully capable of fighting my own battles, under normal circumstances. Unfortunately, *taps belly* in case you forgot, I'm still carrying the twins. So Kana has to take care of any activities of mine that require too much physical exertion. You should at least be thankful I gave you a martyr's death. Now, where is Kana with my cookies and pizza? Not to mention my backrub. Anyway, next episode! Kana sings to Kanako! The ultimate weapon of the ENE revealed! Something's up at the KoM upper ranks! Naru sings! _Baka_-Alaskan's plot thickens...


	10. Part 10

**Part 10**

**…**

"Kana, I'm worried about you." Kanako said as she stood before the main altar of the Cathedral of Shadows, her hands on the cold, hard surface of the table. "After seeing what happened to you in that battle with the SASA extremists, you were so close to dying."

"But I'm alive, aren't I?" Kana said, trying to comfort her. "I am a Necromancer and keeper of the Necronomicon, Death is always around me. It is a risk that I have to bear."

"A risk further magnified by your stay on the battlefield." Kanako closed her eyes. "I'm starting to think that…this war…this whole web we are in…I'm starting to think it's not worth fighting for anymore. It's like I'm not worth fighting for anymore. I'm not worth dying for."

"Don't tell me you're not worth fighting for! Don't tell me you're not worth dying for!" For some unknown reason, Kana broke into song. Specifically, 'Everything I Do' by Bryan Adams. "You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you."

"Kana…I don't know what I'd do…I'd be lost without you." Kanako said as Kana slowly wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. It didn't seem to occur to her that Kana was singing. Either that or she's now used to it. He tended to sing in his sleep after all. "I don't know how I'll find someone like you again."

"Search your heart and search your soul. When you find me there, you'll search no more." Kana could feel that something was bothering Kanako. After all this time, she still felt she wasn't worth all the attention and work Kana was giving her. "I'd fight for you. I'd die for you. I'd fight the world for you."

"Kana…" Kanako lowered her head, losing herself in Kana's embrace.

"Yes, I'd die for you." Kana held her closer, sensing that she was slowly being comforted.

"There's no love like your love. And no other can give more love." Kanako joined in the song, turning to face him and resting her head on his shoulder. "And no other could give more love."

"There's no way unless it's your way, all the time, all the way" Kana answered. Stroking her black hair, he closed his eyes and contented himself in feeling her presence. "You can't tell me you're not worth dying for. I can't help it, there's nothing I want more. Yeah, I'd fight for you. I'd die for you. I'd fight the world for you. Yeah, I'd die for you."

"I know it's true…" Kanako looked up to him and slowly moved her lips closer to his. "Everything you do…"

"I do it for you." Kana said before closing his eyes, slowly moving closer to her for a kiss.

(**Kanako**: Modified from an **ACTUAL** conversation we had. He can be sickeningly sweet sometimes.)

**…**

"This is so degrading." Edwards complained. From being the high and mighty, though somewhat gullible and misguided, Knight Commander, he was now reduced to typing out documents for the young girl that now served as KoM Knight Commander. "And I end up working for a mercenary no less, how disgusting."

"I heard that." Motoko commented as she passed by. "A Knight is someone who takes honor and pride in doing whatever task is assigned to him, no matter how degrading it may be, Edwards."

"Yes, Motoko-_sama_ but…" Edwards whimpered, knowing it was futile. "Forget it. At least she's cute."

"That she is." Motoko nodded her head as she walked away. "That she is."

"Edwards-_san_…" Mint suddenly popped up behind Edward's shoulder, smiling innocently. "I realize you don't really like working for me and I want to bridge the gap. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"You want to have dinner with me?" Edwards would have dropped the cigarette in his mouth and burned the papers on his desk if there was one. Somehow, he felt no inclination to resist her. "Of course…"

"Shall we meet tonight then?" Mint asked, still smiling but deep inside, she was flexing her telepathic abilities.

"Tonight is fine, Blancmanche-_san_."

"Please, call me Mint." She kept that smile on, controlling Edward's mind was of very, very little challenge to her. She then began to bounce happily away. "It's a date then! I'll see you tonight!"

"Damn she's cute…" Edwards commented to himself, watching her walk away. "A little too cute…"

**…**

"I'll rule the world! And everyone!" Naru sang to the tone of 'Joy to the World' as she rode on the ENE's deadliest weapon. "You will bow down to **ME**!"

It was a horrible sight, that massive, foul-smelling, mechanical cockroach stomping its way through the SASA border defenses. Those massive antennae literally cutting their way through anything and everything that the SASA military could throw at them. Within the horrid jaws were powerful warhead launchers that blasted missiles in every direction. Sitting atop it was Empress Naru, the vindictive and insane lord of the Evil Naru Empire, with a man embedded into a marble slab not far behind. Odd was that part of him, a third 'thumb' in the lower half of the body was still organic. She laughed madly and gleefully as she watched the SASA peasants scamper away from her weapon, the Death Roach.

"Empress…please let me go me…" Kebinu, now sealed **ALMOST** completely as a marble slab, with the only part unsealed being the part of him that Naru hired him for in the first place. "I don't want to be a marble slab anymore…"

"That's the price for failing me Kebinu."

"But they didn't get the Book of Shadows!" Kebinu whimpered. "They got a cookbook!"

"No! I checked! The Book of Shadows is gone!" Naru laughed before breaking into another song as she saw the people running away from her, now to the tune of 'Come All Ye Faithful'. "Oh come, all ye fearful! Tremble as I crush you! Oh come ye, oh come ye to be destroyed! Come and behold my evil giant cockroach!"

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" Leon D.S. Geeste, The Butcher, the new Imperial Ambassador was in the head of the Death Roach, piloting it. He took particular glee in crushing the humans, especially children, with the legs of the Death Roach. He was not even half the Butcher he was when he slaughtered Kana's village but he was a Butcher nonetheless. "Die you stupid little humans!"

"Oh come and be destroyed now! Oh come and be destroyed now!" Naru was still singing to the tone of 'Come All Ye Faithful'. Oh come and be destroyed now you stupid humans!"

"My Empress is a sick, twisted psychopath…" Kebinu sighed. "But at least I get laid!"

**…**

"I don't believe this!" _Baka_-Alaskan paced around his office worriedly. "Shinobu-_sama_ is missing, Su-_sama_ is once more working on something underground and the ENE is invading! I can't believe this is happening! My plans are being screwed over!"

"That really serves you right you know." Shiara, the Sadistic Shadow appeared from the shadows. "You plot behind the back of a sweet woman like your goddess like that is just despicable."

"Wrong! I am a patriot! I have done nothing but plan for the glory of Shinobu-_sama_!" _Baka_-Alaskan then revealed that he possessed what Talon and Silver went to Hinata Sou for, the Book of Shadows. "And even a setback like this cannot stop me!"

"Is that the Book of Shadows? Wait, you're after the Necronomicon too…" Shiara then realized what he was planning. "No…you can't possibly…"

"Oh yes. I do intent to summon forth the sealed power of the Light of Evil." _Baka_-Alaskan grinned maniacally. "The light at the end of the long, dark tunnel will fill that tunnel once more, annihilating everything in its path."

"You're mad! That's the reason why the two books were separated in the first place!" Shiara saw the mad glimmer in _Baka_-Alaskan's eyes. He was beyond madness, beyond patriotism; he was now, simply put, pure evil. And yet, he sincerely thought he was doing what was good for Shinobu. Shiara took out her dagger, prepared to stop him from his mad plans, even at the risk of her own life. "The Light of Evil must never be released upon the world again!"

The Light of Evil, the very mention of this would fill anyone who knew of its power with a cold sweat. It was the light of The Morningstar, the vicious creature of chaos and destruction. It was centuries ago when the goddesses, working together for the first and last time in their existence, to seal The Morningstar's power, the Light of Evil, for all eternity. It required two books, the Necronomicon, which held the secrets of the realm of the dead, and the Book of Shadows, which holds the secrets of the magic that created the universe in the first place. Shiara learned of this power through her mentor, Kanako and her dark consort, Kana. She could only imagine that absolute evil.

"All hail, the swords rebel," the madman began to quote an incantation from the book. "Let nothing pierce this immortal shell!"

"Damn you!" Shiara's eyes flared as her blade broke upon making contact with the shield of pure light. She could see _Baka_-Alaskan's pleased grin through that light. "You're insane! You'll kill us all, you nut!"

"Now, you die." The mad Prime Regent of the SASA grinned. "By nature's hand, by crafts of dark, what once was one…now **FLY** **APART**!"

Shiara saw the horror. The Book of Shadows, a collection of mystical incantations that held half of the power needed to seal the Light of Evil within. She was struck by a powerful, destructive wave of energy. She was hurled by this power through solid rock walls. As she summoned the shadows around her, as Kanako taught her to so well, the rocks suddenly crumbled over her. The madman, _Baka_-Alaskan moved past the rubble that covered her, thinking her dead. Slowly, Shiara used the shadows to slip out of the rubble that threatened to crush her if she stayed there any longer. She was bloodied, wounded, dying but she knew she had a job to do. _Baka_-Alaskan was coming for the Necronomicon. He was coming for Kana.

"I…have…to….warn…them…" she struggled to take every step. In her condition and being a mere human, she knew that she could not use the shadows to take her all the way to the Cathedral. She had to run to the closest faction headquarters she could think off. "I…have…to…get…to…Talon's…citadel…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Kanako: ** Edwards, She's the GA Mint. *takes a deep breath* Oh yes. This little War is coming close to taking a very, very twisted turn. I'm not going to kill everyone and give an honorable, respectable death to those one or two who are going to die. Next episode! Tama-zilla versus Death Roach! Naru continues her invasion of the SASA! Kana begins the invasion of the KoM while the KoM are busy "crusading" against the KFH! And Talon calls a...ceasefire? Oh, and Kebinu, never mind Kana's appearance in "Road Trip". He says he wants to maintain minimal involvement with fanfiction.net once he leaves. Minimal meaning reviewing the occasional story and no more SIs. By the way, I will be ending this war sooner than expected. This chaos is really starting to bore me. I had an event in mind that would result in mass destruction but with many of the characters surviving. While the War was slated to go on after that, it would be rather anti-climactic. So, you guys will have to make the events that follow on your own. By the way, prequels have been cancelled too. Now, for something serious...


	11. Part 11

**Part 11**

**…**

The war cries filled the air like a grim, agonizingly irritating symphony. It was the blades of the Knights of Motoko colliding with the brute force of the Rent-A-Orc army in the battlefield that was the KFH border territories. Edwards and Mint, oddly enough, were not on the front line or anywhere near the battle. It didn't look like the well-trained, honor-bound Knights had a stable commander at the time but they were winning. The skirmish with the ENE a few weeks before left the KFH army and defenses battered, weak and barely even able to fight off a squadron, let alone an army. Eijentu stood on a small hilltop, her two handguns firing rapidly, Forte's missile launcher adding support fire. They knew they were losing.

"Damn Knights pop out like crabgrass." Eijentu commented with frustration. "Shoot one down, ten more pop up. It's like fighting a damn zombie army."

"Do we retreat?" Forte asked as she fired another round of missiles gleefully.

"No. We can't afford a retreat right now." She grunted. "We have to hold them here for a few days, long enough for the civilians and Boss Kitsune to evacuate."

"Then we're going to die in battle."

"Not likely. We're of high rank; the KoM will most likely prefer taking us alive." Eijentu sighed as she reloaded. "They'll probably pull out the old 'decadence is evil, join us' sales pitch in an effort to get some information from us. We have to make them swear they won't kill us."

"And why is that?"

"Because, as Knights, they can't break promises. That's why."

"So, we get them to do that and they won't execute us?"

"I guess."

"You guess? That's not exactly the reassuring speech I came to expect."

"Well, you'll have to live with it." Eijentu smiled at Forte. "Now keep firing!"

**…**

"Cry, scream and then…**DIE**!" Naru had gone mad by now. She had made Leon make a less than willing exit from the Death Roach's cockpit and sent him back to Imperial territory. She wanted to control the carnage herself. "This is fun!"

"Empress, if I may ask, why invade the SASA? Aside from that single attack, they never really did anything to you." Kebinu asked from his marble slab prison.

"I'm just being sadistic."

"I wonder if it's not too late to switch sides."

"What the Hell is that?!" Naru's jaw dropped as she saw the SASA's ultimate weapon, the Tama-zilla. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a gigantic, mechanical, bipedal turtle." Kebinu sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"We'll its no match for my Death Roach!" Naru pressed a button on the control panel, causing the monstrous mechanical bug to rise up, using two pairs of legs for balance. "Attack!"

As the two mechanical monstrosities charged at one another, the Tama-zilla's claws and the Death Roach's own appendages collided, the sounds of screeching and scratching metal filled the air. Naru was no less than trigger-happy with the Death Roach's near infinite amount of explosive ordinance, firing countless continuous barrages of missiles at the Tama-zilla. To counter, the gigantic mechanical turtle blasted the Death Roach with a blast of energy from it's mouth, destroying one of the antenna blades. Naru persisted though, charging the giant turtle with the Death Roach's power, knocking it down to destroy half of the city. A tail swipe of the Tama-zilla knocked down the Death Roach, decimating the other half of the city.

"This is insane." Kebinu nervously thought. "I knew I should have joined the KoM…"

"Shut up back there!" Naru scolded her marble slab. "I hate back-seat drivers."

**…**

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Talon asked the wounded Shiara. The healers among the neutral forces were significantly less effective than the SASA clerics but they did their job well.

"Yes. He has the Book of Shadows and he's probably on his way to the Cathedral for the Necronomicon right now." She answered. "Someone has to stop him, to warn everyone…"

"Wait a minute…" Silver thought as Talon paced around his stronghold's medical bay, hands about ready to pull out his hair. "Andrew isn't it…"

"Isn't it impossible for him to contain that kind of power? Yes, it is." Talon concurred. "The only physical form capable of surviving with such power would be…divinity."

"Then if he knows what those two are meant to do, he knows he can't take the power as his own."

"That's true but…it is possible to…" Talon raised his head and immediately made a dash for his office with Silver in tow. "We have to contact the others!"

"What in the world for Andrew?! Those idiots will never agree on anything!"

"They will when they find out about this!"

**…**

The roaring of the eight Dragons outside of the Knights of Motoko's main stronghold echoed through the air. Most everything around was charred by their flames or clawed apart by the massive, reptilian engines of destruction. Kana took in the carnage more so than Kanako, who stood watching the flames burn. The Dragons would make short work of anything short of divinity thrown in their path; the horde of undead that followed would simply eliminate any survivors that resisted. Without hesitation, they entered the innermost sanctum of the KoM stronghold, where a few vampire lieutenants awaited them. It puzzled both Kana and Kanako though, that Motoko chose not to fight but instead, to wait for them to come.

"Is it just me or is the Cathedral the **ONLY** faction headquarters that doesn't attempt to imitate a part of the Imperial Palace, Hinata Sou, somehow?" Kanako asked as she looked up and around the interior of the KoM's main fortress. "This place is modeled like a much, much larger version of one of the rooms."

"Where are the prisoners?" Kana asked one of is minions.

"You are a cowardly, vindictive, demented snake! You minion of evil! A sneak attack! You have no honor!" Edwards berated him. "Let me go and I'll finish you off man to man!"

"I like his personality." Kanako smiled oddly. "Let him live."

"That was my intention." Kana snickered. "The dishonor of defeat is torment enough. Isn't that right, Mint?"

"Yes, your darkness." Mint bowed before her dark master, who was smiling victoriously.

"You betrayed us?!"

"Wrong, Edwards-_san_. I never betrayed you because I never really served the KoM, or Talon. I was planted among the mercenary ranks from the beginning as a spy." Mint smiled before turning to Kana. "May I have him as my personal slave, your darkness?"

"Do with him what you will." Kana smiled as he moved forward. He entered into the small meditation chamber in the back of the stronghold, Kanako walking beside him. There, he found Motoko in a meditative stance, sipping tea. He bowed as a sign of respect before entering. "I am curious about something, Motoko."

"It is coming." Motoko answered as she stood up. "The evil is coming."

"Impossible, Motoko-_chan_…the two books are separated. He cannot be revived." Kanako answered, knowing what Motoko was referring to. Kana knew as well, being keeper of the Necronomicon, it was part of the knowledge he was to partake in. "Besides, the body of divinity would be needed for him to have any power over the physical world."

"None of you would be foolish enough to do what is needed." Kana said as he let Motoko pass to the outer room. "That would be ludicrous."

"I can feel its power slowly emanating form the books." Motoko said with genuine fear. "The light that the darkness fears is about to be awakened again."

"Provided the books can be united and one of us is present to provide the power with the physical form it needs." Kanako said as she walked with Motoko, using the shadows to release Edwards from his bindings. "Without both, it would be impossible. The power would be too erratic and spread to be of any use to anyone. It would prove to be a waste of time."

"What's going on?" Edwards asked as Mint used her telepathy to keep his hands bound.

"We'll have to forego this petty war for the time being, Edwards. We have another problem to attend to; one that will need all of us to deal with." Kana answered as he walked behind Kanako and Motoko. "Now, pick up your sword. We're going."

"Are all the others accounted for?" Motoko asked, knowing the extent of the CoKGB's reach.

"We know where they all are with the exception of Naru and Shinobu."

"Talon? What is it?" Kana asked as he answered his communicator. "What do you mean _Baka_-Alaskan has the Book of Shadows? I thought Naru stole it from Mutsumi?"

"Apparently, he stole it from her." Talon answered. "I'm calling a ceasefire; we have to stop all this fighting for the time being. We have to deal with this problem first. World domination can wait."

**To Be Continued…**

**Kanako: ** Edwards, you are a _baka_. You do realize Mint is 16 in season 1? Roughly 18 in season 2? As for the prequels, I have entrusted one officially to Talon. Silver, if you're willing, say so and I'll send you the details for the other one. As for my statement "So, you guys will have to make the events that follow on your own…" yes, I do mean you get to do spin-offs but I, technically, own the legal rights to the names of the factions and I'd appreciate it if you don't do anything set **BEFORE** the War. And don't screw up the endings I plan to give them.


	12. Part 12

**Part 12**

**…**

(**Kanako**: This whole chapter more or less takes place in Talon's fortress.)

It was a gathering of powers such that the world has never seen before or will ever see gain. At the head of the table was General Andrew Joshua Talon, mercenary lord and leader of the neutral forces. Beside him was the Empress, goddess of Fire herself, Naru Narusegawa, with a shy girl's grin on her face and Silver Raye Adams, his lieutenant. There as well were Kitsune, the goddess of Water and Ice, and her close companion Eijentu. There was the quixotic Knight Commander James Ray Edwards and his goddess, the goddess of Lightning and Wind, Motoko Aoyama. There, released from their marble prisons were Keitaro Urashima, the Immortal and Mutsumi Otohime, goddess of…well, nobody really knows. Su, goddess of Earth was also present. At the end opposite Talon and Naru were the goddess of shadows and darkness, Kanako Urashima and Kana, Master Necromancer. On the floor was the impaled body of former Imperial Ambassador Leon, one of Kana's Bone Spears driven through his heart. Nobody seemed to care.

"Where is Kebinu?" Silver asked.

"I left him in one of the empty rooms." Naru answered with a smile on her face as she made suggestive gestures with her tongue, directed at both Talon and Silver. "Carrying a marble slab around is tough."

"If everyone will excuse me, Naru's blatant and disgusting display of…" Silver blushed as she spoke before running away from the room. "I feel sick…"

"Anyone willing to take a bet that she's going to look for Kebinu? And give him a little pie too?" Naru smiled sweetly as she moved her hand into Talon's pants and giving him a nice, invigorating massage. "Well, since Silver's going to take him off my hands, I need someone else to help me with my late night…activities. Would you like the job, Talon?"

"Err…Naru…err…" Talon, from then on, was reduced to a drooling idiot. "Oh yes…"

**…**

"Hello Kebinu." Silver gave a sarcastic scowl as she walked closer to the marble slab, her eyes desperately avoiding a certain, non-marble area. "It's been a while."

"I knew it. I knew you would come for a little something." Kebinu grinned like a hentai. "Come and get it."

"You're unbelievably disgusting! This is exactly why I broke up with you in the first place!" Silver found herself frustrated enough to forget about seeing that area of Kebinu's anatomy that Naru caught her staring at before. "You damn _hentai_!"

"You mean it wasn't because I refused to have a threesome with you and that cute blue haired girl? Rei was her name, wasn't it? Yeah, Rei Ayanami." Kebinu grinned. "Or maybe it was because you were interested in Mutsumi…"

"Keep me out of your sick fantasies about two girls getting it on, Kebinu."

"Yeah, right. You know you want some."

"Kebinu, you have the biggest di…err…co…err….wa…err…schl…**EGO** I've ever seen!"

"It's cold being a marble slab. Maybe, you could heat things up a little for me…" Kebinu suggested, aggravating Silver even more. "All I'm asking is you give me a little warm loving…"

"Oh, I'll give you something warm loving…" Silver smiled sweetly as she wrapped her hand on Kebinu's non-marble area and promptly set it on fire. "Very, very warm…"

**…**

"Did I jus hear a male scream of ultimate pain?" Kanako, and everyone else, heard Kebinu scream as Silver gave him the 'warmth' he asked for. "Sounds like he's getting his equipment burned off."

"Speaking of equipment…" Naru smiled as she kept on doing whatever it was she was doing to Talon. Suddenly, she bobbed her head down. "Yummy…"

"Disgusting." Kana slammed his head to the table. "Utterly disgusting."

"For once, we agree, Kana." Edwards sighed, slamming his own head to the table. "The world is doomed."

"What are you two doing?!" a shocked and appalled Keitaro asked.

"Having fun." Eijentu answered before smothering her face in Kitsune's chest again.

"Here? Now? This is neither the time nor place!" Keitaro complained.

"This is why I don't have much faith in the majority of the male half of the human race." Kanako whimpered as she patted Kana on the back a few times. "Exceptions can be so rare nowadays."

"We…oh yes….have…damn you're good at that…to plan…faster…how to…I didn't know you could do that…stop _Baka_-Alaskan…" Talon managed to mumble. "…before he…yes, Naru, yes…dooms us…lower, faster…all."

"Surprisingly enough, I managed to understand that." Motoko said with sincere shock.

"We know he can't use the power himself. He needs a goddess to contain the power in. He considers himself a patriot to Shinobu; I assume he plans on using Shinobu's body to contain the power." Kana said, lifting his head for a moment and seeing Eijentu and Kitsune's activity. "…"

"I take it back. There are no more exceptions." Kanako sighed as he pulled Kana's attention away from the two girls. "Look at them again and I'll pull your eyes out, understood?"

"_Hai_…"

"_Ara_, I guess we should find him before he gets either the Necronomicon or Shinobu-chan." Mutsumi smiled. "_Ara_, Talon-_kun_ seems to be enjoying that. Would you like me to do that to you, Kei-_kun_?"

"Keep your hands and mouth away from Keitaro!" Naru's head suddenly popped up from under the table, pushing Mutsumi away from Keitaro. She licked her lips of some stray liquids while placing her hand where her mouth had been previously. "He's mine! He loves **ME**!"

"What in the world are you talking?! I'm no nutcase! I love Mutsumi-_san_!"

"You weren't screaming that when I was getting sweet loving from Kebinu in the throne room."

"Get a room you…err…four!" Kana shouted.

"Four?" everyone seemed to blink at him.

"He means Keitaro, Naru, Talon and Mutsumi." Kanako answered, sipping her green tea. "Anyway, let's ignore our infinite supply of raging hormones and over-active libidos for the time being and get to the business at hand."

"Yes." Talon said, concentrating hard to not feel Naru's hand's movements that had previously made him turn into a drooling, _hentai_ idiot. "We have to find _Baka_-Alaskan first."

"The CokGB has tracked him down just now." Kana said, closing the screen on his communicator. "He's using the Book of Shadows to keep Shinobu from attacking him or disappearing while he goes for the Necronomicon."

"Then we'll have to guard the Cathedral of Shadows." Eijentu noted. "That **IS** where that book is right?"

"No, the Necronomicon is not in the Cathedral." Kanako answered as she removed Kana's upper garment. Underneath were scars but written along the scars were markings in an ancient language, long dead. Kana gave out a slight smirk, he closed his eyes and glowed green for a moment. "Kana **IS** the Necronomicon."

"That explains why he can summon an entire army worth of skeletons." Edwards grunted. "Writing the book that holds the secrets to the powers of the realm of the dead on your body, that's low, even for scum like you Kana."

"I didn't write the Necronomicon on my body." Kana answered calmly. "The Void wrote it on me. As Master Necromancer, the main burned is that my body becomes the Necronomicon and as I learn more secrets, more text is written so that the next Master may know of it."

"So, if _Baka_-Alaskan goes to the Cahtedral…" Eijentu's voice trailed, staring at the green glow. It somehow terrified her. "What's there?"

"He'll find the Grimoire, the Church of Kanako's bible and religious codec." Kanako answered. "It was written by me, of course."

"If _Baka_-Alaskan isn't as absent-minded as Edwards is, then he's sure to figure out that the Grimoire isn't the Necronomicon." Talon noted, still concentrating as hard as he possibly could to keep himself from fully succumbing to Naru's charms. "He'll come looking for Kana, thinking that he's hidden it."

"Let me get this straight, we have to guard **HIM**?!" Edwards complained, his eyes flaring with anger.

"Do it for me, Edwards-_san_…" Mint's telepathic suddenly sounded in his head. "Do it for me."

"Fine, I'll be that scum of the world's bodyguard." Edwards grunted, seeing Mint's ever charming, ever enticing, ever _kawaii_ smile. "All for Mint-_chan_…"

"Mint-_chan_? I dare say you're infatuated with her." Motoko raised a doubting eyebrow.

"No! I only adore you Motoko-_sama_!" Edwards accidentally grabbed Motoko's chest. Promptly, Motoko sent him flying three rooms away.

"You betrayed me. I'm leaving you!" Mint's telepathic sounded again.

"What? No Mint-_chan_! I only love you! **NNNOOO**! Don't leave me!!" Edwards said. "Don't leave me!"

"Ara, why is the floor all sticky?" Mutsumi suddenly asked.

"My fault..." Naru smiled with a deep red blush and grin. "I was trying to aim Talon for the table…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Kanako: ** Kebinu, I have a special surprise for you in the next chapter which will make you bow down and worship me! Or kiss me! Well, maybe you won't worship me or kiss me but I'm sure you'll be willing to give in to anything I ask of you from here on end. *smile* Not that I'll ask for much. Kebinu, since you say you already got the whole re-writing of "Road Trip" for Kana's involvement done, I guess there's no point for you to re-write it just because he wants out. Anyway, we have some comedy for the next chapter too. Why? Because we finally find out what happens when the heads of all the factions **AND** the Angel-_tai_ are all under one roof. And why is Kana getting a lot of e-mails from girls swooning over him from that scene in part 10, all asking for his picture and address, a few even sending *shrugs* pictures...Don't they realize that he's ** TAKEN**?! He's **MINE**! **MINE** you hear me?! **MINE**! "Be For You, Be For Me"...not exactly a happy song. I can't imagine why Kana would even consider having it on his HD. For some reason, he loves that song, specially the Kanako version.


	13. Part 13

**Part 13**

**…**

"There. You're free from your marble slab." Naru said as she sat down. "Good thing Silver didn't decide to slowly burn it off."

"Thank you for releasing me, Empress." Kebinu bent down to his knees, kissing Naru's feet. "And for saving my…equipment. I can never thank you enough, Empress."

"It was nothing, Kebinu." Naru smiled.

"Empress, I do not deserve such kindness and attention, my Empress. I am but a humble servant. I was a lowly kitchen boy when I first laid eyes upon your highness." Kebinu was still bowing, still kissing Naru's feet, occasionally looking up under Naru's skirt. "Then, you made one of the Royal Guard, then Ambassador after Keitaro and Talon's betrayal. Now, I am your man-whore. I am unworthy of the honors you have bestowed upon me."

"You've suddenly becoming dramatic, pitiful and almost completely self-degrading, Kebinu." Naru smiled, using her feet to lift her human dildo's face up. He saw her loving smile.

"I…I will change! I will be strong for you!" he declared proudly.

"I adore that in a man…" Naru said, lifting Kebinu to his feet. Slowly, she stroked his hair and held his undressed body close to hers. "I'm really starting to like you, Kebinu. And not just because you rock my world in the sack…"

"Wh-what are you saying my Empress?" Kebinu asked nervously, feeling Naru's hand working it's way slowly from his chest down. "I'm afraid I don't understand…"

"You know, women can't really enjoy themselves with a man they don't have feelings for." Naru said, pressing Kebinu to the wall and locking the door. "Don't think I haven't noticed that you're the single Imperial Palace employee to have lasted since I began my reign as Empress and you were undyingly loyal to me, even during my shared reign with Mutsumi-_san_…"

"Well, yes. I have been loyal to you for the longest time…" Kebinu began to whimper and tremble as Naru undressed and pressed her warm body on his.

"Kebinu…" Naru suddenly kissed Kebinu on the lips. It wasn't her typical 'I'm kissing you now because I want nookie seven times tonight' kiss but, surprisingly enough, a sincere one. "How would you like to be an Emperor? Be **MY** Emperor?"

"Oh goddess…" Kebinu trembled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I…I…"

"I'll take this as a yes." Naru said after grabbing Kebinu's 'third thumb'. She then grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him down to the floor. "Now, Emperor, it is time for your coronation."

"My coronation already? But shouldn't that be done in the Imperial Palace?"

"No, that's the **FORMAL** procedure. But the ** INFORMAL** coronation can be done anywhere private." Naru grinned as she eyed Kebinu's body on the bed. "And you pretty much know how it goes…"

"Private? I know how it goes?" Kebinu asked himself. "Oh…I get it now."

"Good." Naru smiled with a sweet as candy expression on her face. "Now to 'crown' you."

**…**

"So that's the reason why you two haven't done…it?" Talon asked Kanako as they walked along the corridors. "He's afraid of passing on the Necronomicon to you?"

"Yes. He doesn't want me to have to bear that burden." Kanako sighed. "He doesn't understand that I'd do anything to relieve him of at least some of his burdens, if not all of them."

"If only there was a way to share that burden, to carry the weight together." Silver thought out loud. She was caught off guard when Kanako suddenly placed a light kiss on her lips. "What was that for?!"

"Silver, you're a genius!" Kanako answered before she began to move towards the outdoor garden, where Kana was meditating. "If you were like me, I'd give you a **REAL** kiss."

"What did she mean by 'like me'?" a confused Silver asked Talon.

"You mean you didn't know she's bisexual? She used to be involved with Motoko-_san_, after all." Talon answered calmly. "Personally, I wouldn't be afraid of that. I wouldn't worry about that kiss either. Kana doesn't mind it when Kanako fools around with other girls. If you were a guy, then you should worry."

"Why?"

"The last member of the male human population who did that was eaten alive by a horde of zombies." Talon smiled. "So, how was your quickie with Kebinu?"

"What?! Et tu Talon?! I did not have a quickie with Kebinu!" with the strength of a typical anime female, Silver slammed Talon's head into the wall with a single punch. "Got it?!"

"Come on, I've read your diary Silver. I know you had a real big crush on him." Talon smirked as he dusted off his clothes. "You even wrote in something about an insane urge to get Kebinu out of there when we were fighting to save his…*ahem*…package."

"You read my diary?!" Silver was now completely burning with a viciously hot flame. "I'll kill you!"

Talon immediately saw that he had done a rather stupid thing by saying what he just said. As a veritable hailstorm of fireballs began to fly off in Talon's general direction, Talon set up one of his many light shields and proceeded to run away. The fireballs were more dangerous than Talon thought and Silver was more dangerous than he bargained for. Several of them bounced off of his light shield and were lodged in the wall. By the time Talon had managed to circle the whole compound and came back to where they originally started this chase, the lodged fireballs began to attack him rapidly. Finally, he lay down on the ground with Silver's high heeled boots stepping down on his stomach.

"Now, how would you like to be done?" Silver asked. "Rare, medium or **WELL DONE**?"

"Err…sorry?" Talon twitched.

(**Kanako**: Silver, Kebinu **MAY** have put me up to that. *whistling innocently*)

**…**

"GAAAAHHH!!" Edwards ran away as fast as he could from not one but two goddesses, the Angel-_tai_ and Eijentu, who were all in the same hot spring that he stupidly walked into. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Come back here you _hentai_!!!" Eijentu cried out, firing both her handguns in his general direction.

"You are the shame of the Knights of Motoko!" Motoko cried out, charging several powerful lightning bolts on her sword.

"I'm sorry!" Edwards didn't want to stop running, he could see Kitsune's ice spears, Eijentu's and the Angel-tai's guns, Motoko's lightning blasts, all chasing after him. "I don't want to die yet!"

"I have to silence him! He may have seen what I was doing to Forte-_san_!" Eijentu thought to herself while she was shooting. "What would Boss Kitsune think if she found out?!"

"You'll never catch me!" he proudly declared as he was about to step out of the fortress. Suddenly, he found himself smashed into the wall telepathically.

"I should have done that sooner." Mint smiled as she and the other girls approached. "Motoko-_sama_, what do we do to him now?"

"The KoM laws call for a castration." Motoko said, shining her _katana_.

"Out of the way!" Talon, with his clothes burning, ran past them. "Out of my way!"

"What the…" was the collective response. Until a giant fireball blasted them off.

"Come back here Talon!" this time, it was Naru chasing him. He had made the mistake of walking in on her and Kebinu while he was being 'crowned'. "You stupid _hentai_!"

"Get back here Andrew so I can barbecue you!" Silver was close behind Naru, launching her own fireballs at the poor man. "How dare you read my diary?!"

"Mind if I hide here you guys?" Talon asked as he entered Kana and Kanako' chamber. He looked at them and breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing was going on except that the two of them were drinking some red wine. "Naru and Silver both want my head on a silver platter. No pun intended."

"Sure." Kanako then stood up, sat Talon down and tied him down with the room's shadows. Suddenly, she opened the door and there, waiting, were Naru and Silver. "Here he is."

"Thanks." Naru said as she dragged Talon off by the legs. "We owe you one."

**…**

The Cathedral of Shadows was now completely trashed. _ Baka_-Alaskan had searched everywhere in that shadowy structure and found only the Grimoire. He knew he had to escape quickly, Kana's eight Dragons that he keeps as pets and military pets would be back soon and with most of the Book of Shadow's powers used to keep Shinobu from running away, he was powerless against them. Frustrated, he made the only assumption that he could make: Kana hid it somewhere else. He moved to his small jet, he decided to try and use the old satellite surveillance system of what was once the SASA to try and find it. He landed near an old SASA military facility, finding the destroyed the ruins of the Tama-zilla and the wreckage of the Death Roach. He moved towards the control panel.

"The Necronomicon should have a rather powerful magical energy signature." He thought as he pressed several buttons. "I'll find it."

**…**

"Help us! Somebody help us!" Edwards' and Talon's combined cries for help echoed throughout the fortress. "Kana **HELP**!!!!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Kanako: ** Finale next chapter. It will be, a lot less humorous and nasty as Hell. Will _Baka_-Alaskan's plan comes into fruition? Will Shinobu be transformed into the ultimate power? What will happen to the ones that survive? Will **ANYONE** even survive? Now, to work on my next project: "The Corp", which should prove to be an interesting thing. Secret underground organizations, plans for world domination, the KGB, evil men and women and Mutsumi-_san_!


	14. Part 14 And Epilogue

**Part 14**

**…**

"What?! How in the name of all things holy and unholy did Kana manage to disappear?!" Talon simply echoed the sentiments of most everyone in the Hinata Coalition, which had just learned that Kana had been captured, somehow, by _Baka_-Alaskan. "That _baka_ must have gone off to try and stop _Baka_-Alaskan by himself!"

"This is no good." Silver slammed her forehead to the wall. "That madman has both now. We're all screwed. It was nice knowing you folks."

"There's still a chance." Kanako interrupted the lamenting group. "He has to get Kana to react to the Book of Shadows first."

"What do you mean react?" Edwards asked. "If you ask me, that snake just stabbed us all in the back."

"He has to make Kana want to unleash the power first." Naru, who was leaning on her back on the nearby doorway answered. "If he can't convince Kana to allow the Necronomicon's power in him to flow out, then there's really no problem."

"Still, we better go anyway. Even the Book of Shadows in human hands alone is dangerous enough." Silver sighed. "I'll get the ships ready."

"No need for that Silver." Kanako said, her hands rose slightly, gathering every last shadow she could muster around the entire Coalition. "My shadows can take us all wherever I want. I just need to home in on the Necronomicon's power…on Kana…"

**…**

"Alaskan-_san_! I'm begging you! Stop this now!" Shinobu shouted over the sound of the whirlwind.

"You can't hide behind that wall of bone forever Kana!" _ Baka_-Alaskan, with the Book of Shadows in hand, launched another blast of pure energy at Kana's defenses.

"I can try, can't I?"

Kana knew what he was doing: provocation. He didn't want to risk everyone else's lives in a battle so he left alone. He knew that _Baka_-Alaskan would never realize that he was the Necronomicon, so if _Baka_-Alaskan managed to kill him, there would be no more threat. And if the madman couldn't kill him, he'll simply destroy the Book of Shadows. He stood there, pouring his energy into maintaining his Bone Wall, a wall of human bones that was wrapped in a green flame, the flame of Necromancers. He had his crescent blade at the ready as he slowly began to step forward; he was intent on maintaining the Bone Wall until he was close enough for a sword attack. Anything else was too risky.

"Do you think you can stand the power of the Book of Shadows by yourself?" the madman mocked. "Then I dare say you are suffering form insanity!"

"I'm not suffering from insanity." Kana pressed forward with a grin. "I'm enjoying every minute of it."

"Kana, be careful!" Shinobu cried out with concern as she watched Kana persistently press forward, barely managing to defend himself against the blasts.

"This is the only way…" Kana closed his eyes. "Give my regards to everyone else."

**…**

"I can't home in on him…" Kanako's eyes were closed; she was stressing herself to find Kana quickly. The shadows were at the ready to transport Talon's entire fortress to wherever she wanted them to. Doing so, however, would be extremely taxing on her. "I can't find him…"

"Forte-_san_, get the Angel-_tai_ together." Talon ordered. "Get your Emblem Fighters and find any signs of immense power discharge. Search pattern Beta. Report back as soon as you find something."

"Yes, sir!" Forte saluted.

Suddenly, Kanako fell down, almost collapsing on the floor. Motoko and Eijentu managed to catch her before she fell completely. She had become paler than before, almost as white as alabaster. She was weakened significantly and bloodstains on her clothing indicated that she was wounded. This was impossible; she hadn't been attacked at all. She knew why this was happening, it was her own fault. As Motoko sat her down on a chair, giving her a drink of tea before she resumed trying to track Kana down, she saw the surprised look from the few there that showed concern. They wanted an answer; it seemed she would have to give it to them.

"Why are you wounded?" Motoko asked, examining the bloodstain. "This is a sword stab wound."

"We are Soul-bound." Kanako answered, her voice strained, weak and in pain.

"Soul-binding?" Kitsune raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean…"

"Kana doesn't even realize it." Kanako smiled weakly. "It's starting to take effect. I'm incurring the wounds that he is incurring in battle. Once completely in effect, our separate souls will merge. Our powers will combine and…"

"If he dies…" Naru stammered at her realization. "You die…"

"Why?" that was all that Kebinu could ask the wounded dark lady.

"Because he has sacrificed everything for me, even now, he sacrifices his life for me, for all of us." Kanako raised her head and smiled. "It is time I gave something back."

**…**

"You can't last forever. Your wounds are slowly trickling your life away!" the madman gloated as he blocked a weak sword attack from Kana.

"I can last long enough to kill you."

"Is this truly the infamous Kana? The man who slaughtered entire hordes of Imperial Naru-Troopers? You are the unholy lord of the dark realm of the Church of Kanako?"

"I will show you the power you are facing now, _Baka_-Alaskan." Kana focused every last bit of his power into his next attack, all the dark energy he could muster, almost to the point of re-opening the Void since if enough dark energy is gathered in a single place, the Void, prison of souls, will be opened again. "As the agent of Darkness it is my sworn duty to keep this power from being released. At any cost."

"Then the cost will be your life!"

"So be it."

Kana leaped into the air, tossing his crescent blade away. Gathering every last bit of dark energy he could muster and drain away from every corner of the world, he knew that he would not survive. With his wounds, performing the spell he was setting up now would devour him. As the sun eclipsed completely, covering the land with a blanket of darkness, he closed his eyes and focused all that hew as into one last blow. This was the end that he was certain of as he began his descent. Alaskan had set up a powerful barrier but definitely not powerful enough to stop him. He wasn't sure if he had gathered enough power but desperation can make men do desperate things. As he came closer, his only thought was on Kanako.

"Descend!" he cried out as he drew near. "Holy Evil!"

The barrier had been shattered but _Baka_-Alaskan managed to evade half of the impact blast. It was a magnificent sight to see, the blinding swirl of black and white energy decimating the area of impact almost completely. The Book of Shadows was damaged enough so that the energy prison Shinobu was in was broken. She was, however, too weak to be of any use in battle. As for the madman himself, he barely managed to survive but Kana did not. He was sprawled out on the ground, battered, powerless and dying. He cursed himself, he knew he had failed. He thought he was hallucinating, seeing a massive swirling of shadows on the horizon. Then, there was pain.

"Now, tell me where the Necronomicon is." _Baka_-Alaskan demanded as he drove the sword through Kana's gut gleefully. "And maybe I'll let you live."

"Here's a bit of trivia for you." Kana grinned. He was dying but he had won. "I **AM** the Necronomicon."

"Damn…you…" _Baka_-Alaskan looked down to see two _ katanas_, black as midnight, stabbed one through his heart, the other through his stomach. "I…can…not…fail…"

"Watch, Death, wait. Wait, Death, watch." Kanako was behind him, using her fleeting strength to drive the shadow _katanas_ through him. "Steal life quickly but steal breath slowly."

"No…" _Baka_-Alaskan fell to the ground, dying. "I have failed you….Shinobu-_sama_…"

"You're dying, as am I." Kanako said as she laid Kana's head on her lap. Both of them were on their last legs. "We will die together."

"Die? How? You're a…goddess…" Kana was too weak to speak. Already his body was disintegrating, as was Kanako's. "Why, Kanako?"

"Because what good is it for me to live without you by my side." Kanako answered as their bodies kept disintegrating. She managed to say three last words before they completely faded. "I love you…"

"I love you too..." Kana answered as they completely disappeared.

It was a dramatic time, remorse and sadness over their deaths was the most prominent but there was also a sense of appreciation for their sacrifice. A shocked Shinobu and possibly heart broken Shinobu was crying in Talon's arms, as were Naru in Kebinu's and Mutsumi in Keitaro's. Motoko was visibly shaken, turning her face away as she began to cry. Kitsune had fallen to her knees, knowing no amount of _sake_ can make her forget what she had just seen. Silver and the Angel-tai, military women that they are, simply stood still and closed their eyes. Talon, Forte and Eijentu each raised a gun into the air and fired seven times each: a twenty one gun salute. Edwards drove his weapon to the ground, regretting his crass remarks about Kana.

"I can just imagine what he'd say if he was in my place." Talon tried his hardest to smile despite his inclination to simply stand still and mourn. "Better him than me."

**End**

**:Epilogue:**

**Evil Naru Empire**

Divided upon Mutsumi and Keitaro's return, with many thanks to Kebinu, Naru retained over eighty percent of her power. All of the Imperial territories were still hers, except for the SASA. Immediately, she began to order the construction of more and more Death Roaches, to further increase the power of the Imperial Army. Kebinu was crowned Emperor and married to Naru, with Talon as best man and Silver as maid of honor, just to piss them off. As for Mutsumi and Keitaro, they returned to the neutral territories and, after taking some of the CoK's northern territory, which Kana saw fit to leave to Talon, they established a new faction in the continuing War: The Legion of Mutsumi.

**Shinobu and Su Alliance**

Shinobu and Su return to find most of their territory decimated by war. However, oddly enough, someone in the Bank of Kitsune in KFH territory had arranged for a massive influx of capital into the SASA government's account. Kanako also saw fit to leave the Rent-A-Orc company under Shinobu's management. After negotiating a mutual defense treaty with both the Legion of Mutsumi and the Kitsune Fan Horde, they felt confident of their place and are currently creating a non-aggression pact with the Evil Naru Empire. They appointed Shiara, the Sadistic Shadow, to be their Prime Regent, taking over what was once the position of _Baka_-Alaskan and Shalashaska.

**Kitsune Fan Horde**

Still partying, they have adopted the Church of Kanako strategy of waiting for everyone else fight themselves ragged. Eijentu still has Forte Stollen as her personal bodyguard and secretary, Kitsune still hasn't declared an end to the celebration of the day the "Great Evil" was defeated. They are negotiating with Shinobu for the ownership of one of the eight Dragons Kana and Kanako left behind, as well as the services of several out of work Necromancers that ended up there. Thanks to Psi-Corp, the KFH now has an actually useful intelligence division. Using several technologies brought by former CoK scientists, they are now with a capable weapons program of their own.

**Knights of Motoko**

Different among the surviving factions, they have remained virtually unchanged, economically and politically. Motoko, however, has left someone actually capable in charge: Mint Blancmanche of the Angel-_tai_. Edwards is still Mint's personal secretary and is still torn between undying love and loyalty for Motoko and uncertain feelings for Mint. Uncertain because he's not sure whether or not the powerful young telepath was someone he really loved or was merely attracted to due to her telepathic powers. Thousands upon thousands of new recruits are undergoing training, with Motoko intent on getting more capable Knights in the ranks of the KoM.

**Church Of Kanako**

Without their Anti-Pope or goddess, the Church of Kanako, once the most feared faction and a military power second only to the Empire, disintegrated. Most of the scientists have ended up serving under the Kitsune Fan Horde. Several Necromancers and other non-Undead members of the Church have signed up with either the SASA or the LoM. The Dark Templar Special Forces have become Naru and Kebinu's guards. Whether they are loyal or are intent on destroying the ENE from within, nobody knows. The Vampires of the CoK however, remain within the CoK land, where there is no sunlight, and keep the dark rituals Kana established. The Cathedral is now used as a memorial to Kana and Kanako.

**~END~**

**Kanako: ** *leaning back on her chair* There you have it folks. It's done. Feel free to do spin-offs should you so choose. *takes a sip of brandy* That does it! I hate my in-laws! Now I understand why Kana wanted to live as far away from them as possible! They're impossible to deal with, insanely nitpicky and frustratingly irritating! I have to get rid of them. I have to rid our home of them. I'll kill them if I have to. They're driving me completely insane! They're making me pull out my hair! I have to rid myself of them before Kana finally snaps and axe murders the lot of us! *calms down* My advice to all of you married people out there: Avoid the in-laws like the plague. Your marriage will be better and if it still doesn't work out, at least when you split up, you still retain your sanity. Not that Kana and I are splitting up, just so you know, you damn fangirls. What is it with fangirls and married men?

To Silver: Kebinu didn't **DIRECTLY** put me up to anything but, well, something about his reviews and e-mails made me think he was asking for it.

  
To Leon: You straighten him out. I have more important people to make enemies of. I have no time for small-fry like him.

To Kebinu: *readies her pepper spray, landmines, _katanas_ and a wide assortment of shotguns* Stay away from me, you lap dog of Naru!

To Blight: Don't bother him with such details. "Bitterness" stays the way it is now.


End file.
